La vie n'est faite que de choix difficile
by Michoc's
Summary: Hermione sort avec Ron, Harry aime Hermione en silence, comment tout cela se passe ? *REPONSE AU DEFI DE RIPPER* ~~~HISTOIRE TERMINEE~~~
1. Demain est un nouveau jour

Hello à tous ! ! cette histoire est réponse à un défi qu'a proposé Ripper sur ma communauté : **http://groups.msn.com/lespotterfictions**

Le défi était de refaire l triangle severus-llly- James en Harry- Hermione-Ron.

Pour mieux comprendre, voici le message laissé : 

Salut tout le monde !  
  
Voici un petit défi qui m'est arrivé alors que je prenais ma douche ( et oui, ça m'arrive parfois ! ) Vous connaissez tous l'histoire du trio Lily/James/Severus ? Severus sort avec Lily mais il s'allie avec Voldemort pour une raison quelconque, à cause de Lucius. James le découvre et le dit à Lily. Résultat : elle largue Severus et sort avec James. Mon défi est que vous réécriviez cette histoire mais avec le trio Harry/Hermione/Ron. Libre à vous de décider qui est qui. Vous leur faites faire ce que vous voulez du moment que ça suit l'histoire du premier trio. Si vous n'êtes pas lâche, relevez le ! Et quand vous le posterez, pourriez vous mettre que c'est mon défi, j'aimerais bien savoir où ils sont.  
  
Voila ! Volontaires pour cette histoire, faites un pas en avant ! Lol !  
Merci d'avance !  
  
Bisous,  
Ripper...

Donc, je relève le défi ! et par chance, je sais ou je vais tout au long de mon histoire ! pour une fois que je plannifie tout … 

Pour information, il y aura 5 chapitre en tout. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture 

**__**

La vie n'est faite que de choix difficile

Demain est un nouveau jour

_ Tu es magnifique ! s'exclama Ron, regardant Hermione arrivé dans sa belle robe violette.

_ Merci, joli rouquin, répondit t'elle toute souriante. Toi aussi tu es très beau dans ta Robe blanche.

_ Vous avez fini de vous complimentez sur vos tenues ? répliqua Harry. Je crois que l'ont feraient mieux de descendre vers la grande salle.

_ Inutile d'être aussi agressif, répliqua Ron à son tour.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent pendant un long moment, ne brisant pas le silence qu'il régnait. Finalement, se fut Hermione qui prit la parole :

_ Je crois que Harry a raison. Et puis, tu as bientôt rendez-vous avec Silvina, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry détourna son regard de Ron et répondit :

_ Oui, tu as raison.

Ils quittèrent alors la salle commune de Gryffondor dans un silence pesant pour se dirigé vers la grande salle. Là où se déroulerait le bal de fin d'année des 7eme années.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dorénavant en dernière année et elle était sur le point de se terminée. En cette occasion, il y avait, après la remise des diplômes, un grand bal. 

Depuis quelques temps, il y avait entre Harry et Ron, une certaine rivalité. En effet, la complicité qu'ils partageaient autrefois avait disparu. Hermione se sentait en quelques sortes responsable, du fait qu'elle sortait avec Ron. Elle avait exposé cette hypothèse à Ron qui l'avait contredit immédiatement, tout cela avait commencé bien avant. Il est vrai qu'Harry et Ron ne se supportait plus autant qu'avant, il se disputait énormément et Hermione se sentait impuissante face à cette situation. Ron semblait être toujours aussi jaloux d'Harry et de sa popularité et avait changé, et pas en bien, loin de là. tandis que Harry lui en voulait secrètement de sortir avec Hermione. Il lui était difficile de ne pas lui en vouloir et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Harry avait un énorme faible pour Hermione. Elle était devenu une superbe jeune femme, brillant par son intelligence et était d'une extrême gentillesse. Mais il n'avait rien dit de peur de briser leur amitié, mais il semblait que Ron n'était pas du même avis et ce dernier avait prit les devant l'année passé, lui demandant de sortir avec elle. Hermione fut très flattée et Ron plus que heureux. Quant à Harry, il souffrait atrocement, mais en silence, comme d'habitude … Il ne voulait que le bonheur d'Hermione après tout. Mais Ron n'était pas le parfait petit ami à avoir. Il était très bizarre et semblait toujours être de mauvaise humeur. Du moins, avec Harry. Il cachait quelque chose, et Harry était déterminé à découvrir quel était ce secret. 

Pour oublier Hermione, Harry batifolait avec plusieurs filles. Sa dernière conquête étant Silvina Kerman, une jolie Poufsouffle avec de magnifiques cheveux blond et de petits yeux marrons très ordinaire. Mais elle n'en était pas moins jolie. Leur relation durait depuis un mois maintenant mais Harry n'était pas vraiment motivé avec elle, il n'était motivé par personne d'ailleurs. Mais il se disait qu'il fallait s'accrocher et peu être qu'il arriverait à quelque chose. 

C'est après plusieurs minutes que les trois Gryffondor arrivèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Harry aperçut immédiatement Silvina dans sa magnifique robe rouge. Ses cheveux était parsemé de bouclettes occasionné pour la soirée, ce qui lui allait divinement bien. Harry s'approcha d'elle :

_ Salut ma puce, tu es radieuse ce soir.

_ Merci, tu es adorable …

Les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant la beauté de la salle. Les couleurs des différentes maisons étaient mis en évidence, et vers la table des professeurs, se tenait une balustrade avec les diplômes sur une table disposé à côté. 

Hermione prit avec douceur la main de Ron et s'assit avec lui à la table des Gryffondor, qui était assez vide, car il n' y avait aucun autres élèves à part les 7eme années. Harry laissa Silvina s'en allée à la table des Poufsouffle et s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

Après que tout le monde eu prit place, Dumbledore prit la parole : 

_ Mes chers élèves, bonsoir. Que de bonheur de vous voir tous ici, ayant tous réussit avec brillance vos ASPIC. J'espère que Poudlard a pu vous procurer joie et connaissance et que vous n'êtes pas trop triste de partir demain, car une nouvelle vie commence pour vous. Demain est un nouveau jour pour vous. J'espère vous revoir un jour, ayant réussit dans la vie. Ce que je ne doute pas. Bonne chance à vous tous.

Ce discours fut suivit d'applaudissements bruyant et Dumbledore déclara :

_ Nous allons maintenant décerné vos diplômes. Quand nous appellerons vos noms, vous viendrez ici pour le chercher.

Mc Gonagall commença à appeler :

_ Abbot Ana.

La Poufsouffle se leva et avança d'un pas timide vers le professeur Dumbledore qui lui remit son diplôme avec un large sourire. Cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que : 

_ Granger Hermione.

Hermione se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Dumbledore :

_ Bravo miss Granger, je ne doute pas que vous réussirez tout ce que vous entreprendrez dans la vie. Vous êtes très brillante.

_ Merci professeur, répondit t'elle en souriant. 

Elle retourna s'asseoir sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. 

Harry passa lui aussi, tout naturellement.

_ Bravo Mr. Potter, vous avez réussi avec succès, vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire tout en hochant la tête d'un air respectueux.

Ce fut plus vers la fin le tour de Ron. Lui aussi avait bien réussit, très bien d'ailleurs. 

_ Bravo Mr. Weasley, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'avenir. Il est bien parti pour être brillant.

_ Merci Mr. Le directeur.

Après cela, la remise prit fin et le dîner put commencer. Harry alla rejoindre Silvina, ne voulant pas que ce soit elle qui vienne. Il ne voulait pas avoir sous le nez Ron et Hermione en train de rire et s'amuser comme il le faisaient présentement. Cela lui brisait le cœur. 

_ Alors Ron, tu n'est pas pressé d'être à demain ? 

_ Oh que si ! fini la vie d'écolier ! place à la vrai vie et à notre vie de couple qui va pouvoir s'épanouir de plus en plus avec notre installation dans cet appartement. C'est vrai qu'il est assez petit mais …

_ On aura notre vie privée, coupa Hermione. Et c'est amplement suffisant pour l'instant. Rappelle-toi d'une chose : nous n'avons pas commencé à travaillé et c'est normal que l'ont commence bas. Il faut bien commencer par quelque chose de toute façon.

Hermione cherchait à remettre en confiance Ron. Il avait toujours ce sentiment qui lui rappelait qu'il était pauvre et qu'il avait peu à lui offrir.

_ Mouais … tu as sans doute raison.

_ Bien sûr, j'ai toujours raison ! 

_ C'est évident ! bon, si on allait danser maintenant mon Hermignonne ? 

Ils se placèrent sur la piste de danse, où ils dansèrent un slow serré. 

_ Je t'aime Hermione, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille.

_ Moi aussi Ron, et tu le sais, chuchota t'elle.

Harry dansait avec Silvina, tout en gardant un œil jaloux sur les deux tourtereaux. Cela le rendait malade. Pourtant, il devait être heureux lui aussi. Il avait une splendide et non moins intelligente jeune fille qui craquait énormément pour lui. Ou peu être pour sa célébrité. Car Harry se demandait toujours si les filles sortaient avec lui car elles l'aimaient _lui_, et non sa célébrité. Mais il en doutait fort. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer pour qui il était … Surtout Silvina, qui, même si elle était intelligente, était très superficiel.

Après le slow, Harry prétexta vouloir se reposer un peu. 

_ Tu as raison, de toute façon, il faut que je parle à Katrina.

Katrina était la meilleure amie de Silvina et elles étaient tout le temps ensemble.

Harry alla donc erré dans la grande salle, se retrouvant en face de son professeur de DCFM, le professeur Lupin. En effet, ce dernier était revenu enseigner car personne n'était assez compétent pour ce poste. Les élèves avaient accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie. Il y avait bien sûr une assurance qu'il ne pouvait blessé personne étant un loup-garou.

_ Alors Harry, on arrête de danser ?

_ Je suis un piètre danseur, avoua Harry.

_ Oh, il y a pire que vous, dit t'il en désignant discrètement Goyle dansant avec une jeune fille de Serpentard. Ils bousculaient tout le monde et Goyle marchait sans cesse sur les pieds de la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier d'ailleurs.

Cette scène fit rire Harry, ainsi que le professeur Lupin.

_ Que diriez vous d'aller échanger quelques mots avec les autres professeurs ? je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravi de vous parlez une dernière fois avant que vous ne partiez. 

_ Moui, pourquoi pas.

Harry le suivi donc vers la table des professeurs. Tous les professeurs discutaient vivement et quand Mc Gonagall l'aperçut, elle déclara :

_ Ha ! Potter ! je suis heureuse que vous veniez nous voir, cela nous empêchera de nous déplacer ! 

Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une main, qu'il serra s'en hésiter.

_ Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir accueilli à Gryffondor. Vous avez plus qu'honorer notre maison et je vous en remercie, bien que vous avez eu un peu trop tendance à enfreindre les règlements et à vous mettre trop dans l'ennui …

Harry éclata d'un rire franc à la dernière phrase. Il ajouta :

_ C'est pour moi que ce fut un plaisir d'être à Gryffondor, je considérais toujours cette maison comme ma propre famille. 

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Ce qui était rare chez elle. Il serra la main de tout ses professeurs et eu le droit à des :

" c'était un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu vous enseignez "

ou encore " vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de très brillant, sa me fait plaisir de vous voir réussir "

mais le plus étonnant fut Rogue qui lui serra la main sans aucun regard de haine. Mais il n y avait pas de sympathie non plus. Ses yeux étaient vides quand il annonça :

_ Félicitation Potter, vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement intelligent, j'espère que vous réussirez à bien dans votre carrière. Bonne chance. 

Tout les professeurs furent très étonné, mais Rogue ne s'en soucia pas. 

_ Merci professeur.

La dernière personne fut le professeur Dumbledore : 

_ Et bien Harry, il semble que tout te réussi, j'espère que le fait que tu n'es plus à Poudlard à partir de demain ne t'empêcheras pas de venir me voir de temps en temps.

_ Vous savez parfaitement que je viendrais vous voir. Et cela sans parler des heures des réunions. D'ailleurs, n'avons nous pas une réunion dans une quinzaine de jour ? 

_ Si, et je compte bien sur toi.

_ Je serais là.

Voldemort étant toujours au sommet de sa puissance, plusieurs réunions rassemblant des gens en qui Dumbledore a une entière confiance, avaient lieu pour déchouer les plans du seigneur des ténèbres. Harry étant bien sûr, le point culminant de cette ordre car il avait appris qu'il était le seul à pouvoir débarrasser le monde de la magie de cet homme infâme. Si on pouvait appelé ça un homme. 

Dumbledore lui fit alors un petit sourire, et lui dit :

_ Bonne chance.

Harry comprit que la discussion était fini et il se mit alors à la recherche de Silvina. Mais celle-ci l'avait déjà repéré et se jeta sur lui.

_ Harry ! je te cherchais partout ! où étais-tu ?

_ Je discutais avec les professeurs, répondit t'il tout simplement.

_ Et bien, maintenant tu restes avec moi. Allez viens, on va danser.

Elle l'attira alors sur la piste de danse sans lui laissé le choix.

Ron et Hermione s'étaient arrêtés de danser.

_ Je suis épuisé ! souffla Ron.

_ Je veux bien te croire, cela fait plus d'une demie non stop que l'ont dansait ! tout ça m'a assoiffée.

_ Je vais chercher des boissons, ensuite on ira dehors. Qu'en dis-tu ? proposa Ron.

_ Oui, si tu veux, je t'attend ici. 

Ron s'éloigna alors parmi la foule et Hermione laissa son regard se perdre sur les danseurs. Elle remarqua Harry qui dansait avec Silvina. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple. Comme si une pointe de jalousie l'émergeait dans son esprit. Une pointe de jalousie ? bien sûr que non ! elle ne pouvait pas être jalouse, elle n'avait pas de raison de l'être. Elle commencerait dans quelques jours une formation afin de devenir aurore, elle allait s'installé dès le jour suivant dans un petit appartement avec son petit ami, Ron. 

Mais voilà, quelque chose la gênait un peu avec Ron. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour, il était attentionné avec elle. Mais il avait quelque peu changé dans son comportement, en particulier avec Harry. Harry. Elle le regardait toujours. Il est vrai qu'elle ressentait un petit quelque chose pour lui. Mais ... elle avait Ron. Pourquoi la vie était t'elle si difficile ? 

Elle aimait les deux garçons, presque autant l'un que l'autre, mais elle refusait de se l'avouer. Aimer deux garçons était peu commun. Et puis, elle avait Ron, elle l'aimait, à point c'est tout.

Ron arriva avec deux bières au beurre à la main. Il sortit Hermione de ses réflexions : 

_ Hermione ? houhou ! tu viens ?

_ Quoi ? ah, euh, oui, excuse-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la parc, où plusieurs couples se promenaient main dans la main.   
Les deux tourtereaux s'assirent à un banc assez loin des autres, et burent leurs boissons en silence. 

_ Alors, que faisais-tu tout à l'heure ? Questionna Ron alors qu'ils avaient fini de boire.

_ Pardon ?

_ Que faisais-tu tout à l'heure ? répéta t'il. Tu sais, quand je suis allé chercher les boissons, tu semblait en pleine réflexion, et puis … tu regardais Harry avec intensité …

_ Et alors ? c'est toujours mon ami, j'ai bien le droit de le regardé, dit Hermione avec calme.

_ Ouais … grogna Ron.

_ Serais-tu jaloux ? taquina Hermione. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, alors arrête tu veux bien ? il y a déjà assez de tensions entre vous deux, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y en ai maintenant entre nous à cause de ça.

_ Tu as raison 'Mione, dit t'il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Partageant avec passion ces précieuses minutes. Mais il se passa alors quelque chose. Ron se tendit et recula d'Hermione.

_ Ron ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta t'elle. 

_ Je … je ne me sens pas bien … répondit t'il blanc comme un linge. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

_ Non, non bien sûr. Si tu as besoin de te reposer, vas-y. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir allé plutôt à l'infirmerie plutôt qu'au dortoir ?

_ Non c'est bon, juste un coup de fatigue, répondit t'il.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et disparut à une vitesse étonnante, ce qui fit soupiré longuement Hermione. Cette dernière se rassit sur la banc et resta ainsi pendant un bon moment. Elle s'inquiétait pour Ron et décida d'aller le voir au dortoir. Elle se leva pour rentrer au château. Mais elle rebroussa le chemin, pensant que Ron voulait sûrement être seul. Elle retourna donc sur le banc où elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant et s'allongea pour regarder les étoiles afin de réfléchir au mieux. 

Harry dansait toujours avec Silvina. A son plus grand malheur, car celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de parler de choses dont Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

Il cherchait Ron et Hermione des yeux, mais il ne les trouvait pas.

_ Hey ! tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? demanda Silvina d'une voix exaspérée.

_ Quoi ? ?

_ Tu te fiches de moi là ou quoi ?

_ Non, c'est que … je suis fatigué … il faut que j'arrête de danser.

Et, sans prévenir, il se desserra de son étreinte et se dirigea dehors. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que Silvina le suivait. Une fois dehors, elle s'écria :

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? est-ce que tu es comme ça avec toutes les filles ou c'est seulement avec moi ? !

_ Quoi ? 

_ Je croyais qu'on était bien ensemble ! mais tu es distant, tu ne parles presque jamais, on dirait que tu es ailleurs !

_ Ecoute Silvina…

_ Non ! non je n'écoute pas ! sa suffit ! j'ai été patiente, mais là, la coupe déborde ! 

_ Très bien ! s'énerva Harry, et bien, parfait ! si je t'ennui tant que ça, et bien part, je ne te retient pas ! d'ailleurs je m'en fiche.

_ C'est tout ce que je représente pour toi ? demanda t'elle avec colère et tristesse.

_ et moi, je représente quoi pour toi ? rien du tout à part le fait que je sois célèbre ! c'est la seule raison qui t'a poussé à sortir avec moi, et tu le sais. 

Silvina ne trouva rien à répondre et lui dit :

_ Parfait, et bien, tout les deux, c'est fini, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Et elle partit avec toute la dignité qui lui restait au château.

Quant à Harry, il leva les yeux au ciel.

_ et encore une de parti, soupira t'il. 

Il marcha le long du lac, n'ayant plus grand chose à faire de sa soirée. Il était de nouveau célibataire. Mais cela ne le dérangeait en aucun cas, si il l'était, c'est parce qu'il le voulait bien. Il pensait à Ron et Hermione, qui eux, devaient bien s'amuser. Mais il vit alors quelque chose qui détrompa ce qu'il venait de penser.

Hermione était allongé sur un banc, et semblait endormit. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et chuchota :

_ Hermione ? 

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il la secoua un peu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. 

_ Tu sais, si tu veux dormir, tu devrais mieux allé dans ta chambre. Ton lit et sûrement plus confortable que se banc, conseilla Harry avec un petit sourire.

Hermione lui sourit à son tour et dit.

_ Je me suis assoupi sans le vouloir, qu'elle heure est t'il ?

_ 23h30. 

_ Oh, il reste 1h30 alors avant que la soirée se finissent, dit t'elle.

_ Oui. Mais, où est Ron ? demanda Harry qui s'aperçut alors de son absence. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui ? 

_ Oh, il s'est senti mal d'un coup et il a préféré se coucher. 

_ Il s'est senti mal d'un coup ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils. 

_ Oui, il est monté à votre dortoir. 

_ Oh, fut la seul réponse d'Harry. 

Il y eut un long silence. Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir afin de laisser de la place à Harry.

_ Et toi ? que fais-tu ici ? demanda t'elle Où est passé Silvina ?

_ Bonne question, je ne sais pas.

_ Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

_ Non.

_ Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux.

_ Disons que nous avons rompu. 

_ Oh, je suis désolé, dit t'elle.

_ Tu n'as pas à l'être. ça devait arrivé, c'est tout.

_ Sa na pas l'air de te gêné plus que ça, fit remarqué Hermione.

_ Bah, tu sais, je la trouvais trop superficiel. Et puis, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

_ Une nouvelle vie commence pour moi. Ce nouveau boulot, ce nouvel appartement, Voldemort qui court toujours … j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment pour réfléchir à tout cela. 

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

_ Et toi, impatiente d'être à demain ? tu dois être heureuse, tu vas emménagé avec Ron…

_ Oui, tu viendras nous voir, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Sa c'est moins sûr …

_ Pourquoi cela ?

_ Et bien, je ne sais pas si Ron sera vraiment d'accord … répondit Harry mal à l'aise.

_ Ne sois pas ridicule ! il est vrai que vous avez quelques différents à régler en ce moment, mais vous êtes toujours amis ! pas vrai ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Alors je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêcherais de venir nous voir. On viendras chez toi aussi. Sauf si tu ne veux pas de nous.

Harry se mit à rire et Hermione le suivit.

_ Harry … je vais te poser une question. Et je veux que tu me répond sincèrement. Tu peux le faire ?

_ Tu sais bien que oui.

_ Bien. Pourquoi Ron et toi vous êtes comme ça l'un envers l'autre ? c'est vrai quoi ! vous étiez les meilleurs amis au monde, maintenant c'est à peine si vous vous dîtes bonjour ! vous restez ensemble, certes, mais parce que je suis là ! alors pourquoi ? pourquoi ça ? 

Harry comprit en la regardant qu'elle voulait demander si c'était également de sa faute, Harry lui répondit :

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ron et moi avons maintenant des idées différentes. On a grandi, changé. Ron ne supporte pas ma célébrité, ce qui est déjà un élément. Et puis, nous ne suivons pas les mêmes valeurs …

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda brusquement Hermione. Serais-tu en train de dire que tu vaux mieux que Ron ?

_ Quoi ? ce n'est pas ça du tout ! 

_ Alors pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Laisse tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que maintenant, Ron et moi sommes différent, et tu n'y peux rien.

Hermione soupira de déception.

_ J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, chuchota t'elle.

_ Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? moi aussi.

Hermione sourit faiblement, et, sans prévenir, le serra dans ses bras.

_ Tu resteras toujours mon ami, dit t'elle.

_ Toi aussi, répondit t'il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes avant que Hermione ne se détache de lui, avec un sentiment de gêne. 

_ Euh … je crois que je vais retourner dans la grande salle.

_ Et moi je vais allé me coucher, dit Harry. 

Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle ensemble. Hermione l'embrasse sur la joue. 

_ Bonne nuit et dors bien. Demain, nos vie changeront à jamais.

_ Oui, comme tu dis, chuchota t'il alors qu'elle était déjà parti. 

Il alla vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, en touchant la joue sur laquelle Hermione l'avait embrassé. 

Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il annonça le mot de passe :

_ Griffe de lion.

Il le dit avec une pointe au cœur, sachant que se serait la dernière fois le mot de passe. 

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune. Personne n'était là, les autres année étaient déjà allé se couché et les 7eme année étaient encore tous au bal. 

Il se leva après quelques instants, non sans avoir observé longuement la pièce. Il monta ensuite dans son dortoir, avec l'intention de parler à Ron. Si celui ci ne dormait pas déjà.

_ Ron ? écoute …. Chuchota t'il.

Il s'approcha du lit à baldaquin de Ron, ses rideaux étaient fermés. Il les tira doucement.

Mais Ron n'était pas.

Il n'était pas monté depuis le bal.

Harry resta un moment immobile. Il ne voulait pas pensé à ces doutes envers Ron ce soir. 

Il soupira de déception en oubliant vite Ron. Sa dernière pensé avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée fut pour l'avenir, demain est un nouveau jour, pensa t'il.

Voilà le premier chapitre ! qu'en pensez-vous ? c'est vrai que c'est un peu court, mais j'ai bonen espoir que les autre soit plus long …

Rewiew please ! 


	2. Parce que je t'aime ...

Désolé du temps que sa à pris, je vais essayé de posté un autre chapitre avant de partir en vacances (dans une semaine). Pour les rewiewers, un petit mot pour vous à la fin …

**__**

La vie n'est faites que de choix difficile

****

Parce que je t'aime …

_ Maître, vous m'avez appelé ? 

_ Oui, Ronald, je t'ai appelé, en effet.

Ron s'inclina respectueusement en face du seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce dernier l'observa longuement, en silence. Il prit alors la parole :

_ Ronald, je t'ai appelé ici pour un but précis, je suppose que tu le sais.

_ Oui, maître. 

_ Tu te doutes de ce que je vais te demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Vous emmenez Harry Potter, c'est cela, mon seigneur ? 

_ Tu as tout compris. Je le veux ici, la semaine prochaine, et vivant.

Ron le regarda, n'osant pas dire un mot. Il est vrai qu'il ne supportait plus autant Harry, c'était d'ailleurs en partie sa faute si il était devenu mangemort, pour le pouvoir, pour ne plus rester dans l'ombre … mais il est quand même encore son ami, même si cette amitié était maintenant faible. Mais elle avait été autrefois très forte, et c'est cela qui l'empêchait quelque peu de vouloir exécuté les ordres de Voldemort. 

_ Tu hésites ? oserais-tu hésité un ordre de ton maître ? n'oublie pas ce qu'il t'a fait, n'oublie pas qu'il t'humilie sans cesse devant tout le monde, il te laisse dans l'ombre comme un vulgaire chien, il se croit le plus puissant alors qu'en réalité, il n'est rien. Il t'empêche de montrer ta puissance, tes valeurs, ton pouvoir …

_ Vous avez raison, mon maître, j'ai été stupide d'hésité. Cela ne se reproduira plus, vous avez ma parole.

_ C'est bien Ronald. Je suis fier de toi, tu es promis à un grand avenir de Mangemort. Je le sais depuis le début. Avec moi, tu verras que tes pouvoirs se décupleront autant que si tu étais resté avec ces imbéciles. Tu peux le remarqué déjà. Avec Harry Potter rayé du tableau, tu pourras montrer ta puissance en devenant mon bras droit. 

_ Merci maître, rien ne peux me faire plus plaisir que d'exécuter vos ordres et de vous savoir fier de moi.

_ Bien … tu es un bon garçon … maintenant, je te conseille de rentré à Poudlard, avant que l'ont ne remarque ton absence.

_ Comme vous le souhaitez, maître … Ron s'inclina une fois de plus, et transplana à pré-au-lard pour ensuite se dirigé à Poudlard. 

Il marcha d'un pas rapide, mais non moins discret, vers le grand château où le bal était sur le point de se terminée. 

Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra Dean Thomas et Lavande Brown dans un couloir, riant à gorge déployé.

__

" Ce ne sont que des moutons " pensa t'il.

Il monta dans son dortoir, sans pour autant oublié avant de vérifiée discrètement si Hermione était monté se coucher dans propre dortoir. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile, car aucune de ses camarades de chambre n'étaient montées. Il l'a trouva, allongé sur son lit, les rideaux grand ouvert, dormant paisiblement.

__

" Elle est magnifique quand elle dort ."

Il ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée de la porte, il se dirigea vers son propre dortoir. Il n'y avait que Neville et Harry, dormant déjà eux aussi. 

Neville ronflait, comme à son habitude, et Harry respirait toujours aussi fort. Il était dur pour lui de penser que dans quelques heures, il n'entendrait plus jamais ces sons qu'il avait entendu pendant 7 années de sa vie. Mais cela ne lui manquerait pas tant que cela. Il aurait Hermione. Hermione chaque soir dans ses bras, Hermione qu'il verrait chaque jours … Sa Hermione. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais ses activités. C'est aussi pour elle, qui le faisait, pour elle, et pour personne d'autre. 

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il s'endormit. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Mais Hermione ! où étais-tu passé ? dépêche toi enfin ! le train va partir !

_ J'arrive Ron !

Hermione monta rapidement dans le train juste avant qu'il ne parte et rejoignit ses deux amis dans le wagon.

Ron s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main et la faire asseoir à côté de lui. Elle tourna la tête, et aperçut Harry faire des grands signes à la fenêtre.

_ Au revoir Hagrid ! cria t'il. On se reverra très bientôt, passez me voir quand vous voulez vous serez toujours le bienvenu ! 

Après cela, le train démarra et il prit place sur un siège en face d'eux. 

_ Poudlard va énormément me manquer, soupira t'il.

_ C'est normal, moi aussi Poudlard va me manquer. Les cours, les professeurs, la bibliothèque …

_ Moi se serait plutôt les longs couloirs, les passages secrets, les tableaux qui nous parlaient, notre salle commune, tout en fait … dit Harry.

_ Je suis plutôt de l'avis d'Harry. Les cours ne sont pas ce qui va me manquer le plus, admit Ron à contre cœur. Et encore moins les profs, surtout Rogue !

_ Pfff .. de toute façon, vous ne changerez jamais…

Le train arriva vite à destination, trop vite, à leurs goûts. Chacun prit un air gêné. Ce fut finalement l'arrivé de Ginny sur le quai qui rompit le silence.

_ Ah ! vous voilà vous trois ! et alors Ron, tu ne viens même plus dire au revoir à ta petite sœur maintenant ? 

_ Tu sais bien que je l'aurais fait. 

Ginny s'approcha et le serra dans une forte étreinte, pleurant à chaudes larmes. 

_ Ta présence va me manquer à la maison.

_ Ginny ! ne pleure pas enfin ! Je ne pars pas au bout de l'Angleterre, je serais seulement à une trentaine de kilomètres de la maison. Je viendrais souvent de toute façon.

_ Moui … mais tu vas me manquer, tu restes toujours mon frère.

Elle se desserra de son frère pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras d'Hermione.

_ N'oublie pas que tu es la bienvenue à la maison quand tu le voudras, dit Hermione en tentant de la consolé.

_ J'ai bien l'intention de venir de temps en temps, histoire de vous ennuyez, répondit t'elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Tu ne nous gêneras jamais Ginny, et tu le sais, dit calmement Hermione.

Ginny observa ensuite Harry, et sans tenu, elle le serra aussi fort que les deux autres, oubliant toute sa timidité. 

_ viens Ron, maman est là, elle voudrais aussi te dire au revoir !

_ J'arrive dans deux secondes, répondit t'il.

_ Comme tu veux. Elle alla vers sa mère sans un autre regard.

Quant à Ron, il jaugeait Harry du regard, et Harry faisait de même. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui s'approcha et qui lui tendit une main.

_ Et bien, au revoir Harry, je suis certain que l'ont se reverra très bientôt.

_ Je l'espère, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main. 

Et Ron s'éloigna lui aussi vers sa mère.

Harry et Hermione était maintenant tout les deux.

_ Harry je …

_ Hermione je … 

ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry dit finalement :

_ Vas y, commence.

_ Je voulais te dire que tu me manqueras énormément, même si on se verra toujours, se ne sera plus la même chose. On ne se verra plus tous les jours …

_ Oui, mais on se verra quand même, et c'est ça l'essentiel. 

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, vient nous voir quand tu veux.

_ C'est pareil pour toi Hermione, ma porte est toujours ouverte. J'espère que Ron et toi vous serez bien où vous êtes. Tu seras toujours mon amie et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Prend bien soin de toi. Quoi que Ron va sûrement s'en charger, ajouta t'il avec un petit rire. 

Hermione fronça les sourcils, prétendant un air indigné. Mais elle éclata bien vite de rire.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras sans oublié de versé quelques petites larmes. Chacun d'eux partirent ensuite d'un côté pour vivre à même leurs vie. 

~*~*~*~*~

Les jours passaient tranquillement, sans qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial. Harry rentrait du travail, épuisé. On lui avait offert un poste haut placé dans le département des luttes du ministère. Il était en quelque sorte aurore, mais son poste était plus important que cela. Eux, étaient discret et travaillaient dans l'ombre, contrairement aux aurores. 

Harry s'effondra sur son fauteuil et regarda autour de lui. 

_ Il faut peu être que je pense à déballé toutes mes affaires moi, marmonna t'il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche pour ensuite la dirigée vers un carton qui se vida de son contenu. 

Plusieurs coups précipité frappèrent soudain à la porte, ce qui fit sursauté légèrement Harry, il s'approcha avec méfiance vers la porte.

_ Harry ! ouvre, c'est moi ! 

_ Sirius ? ? ! Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. 

_ Harry ! 

_ Sirius ! comme je suis content de te voir ! mais pourquoi frappé comme un dément ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'ont me suivait, je me suis donc transformer rapidement en humain le temps de frapper. 

Harry le regarda gravement :

_ Je te promet qu'un jour, j'attraperai Peter et qu'il payera ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et à mes parents. Et tu seras à nouveau libre, je te le promet.

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire émut, ne sachant que dire. Harry prit finalement la parole après un moment de silence.

_ Pour le moment, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux et …

_ Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi, l'interrompit Sirius. Je ne suis pas là pour que tu m'héberges.

_ Tu n'est en aucun cas un poids pour moi, et tu le sais. Et puis, je te dois bien ça, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. 

_ Mais je …

_ De toute façon, tu n'a pas le choix, déclara Harry ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Je te conseille de prendre une douche. La salle de bain est en haut à droite, les serviettes sont dans le placard ainsi que des vêtements propres.

_ Merci Harry.

_ De rien, je te sers quelque chose ? un whisky ? 

_ Pas de refus.

Sirius monta dans la salle de bain et Harry servit deux whisky. Un pour lui et un pour son parrain qui revint une demie plus tard. 

_ Ah ! sa fait du bien une bonne douche ! alors, raconte moi Harry. Comment se passe ton nouveau travail ? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'Harry. 

_ Et bien, c'est un peu fatiguant, mais j'ai connu pire …

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une heure assez avancé de la nuit. 

_ Dis moi Harry, y'a t'il quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu sembles … plutôt préoccupé, je me trompe ?

Harry resta silencieux un moment, se demandant si il devait faire part de ses doutes à Sirius. Mais après réflexion faite, il se décida. Après tout, c'était son parrain, il pouvait tout lui dire. 

_ Et bien … c'est Ron.

_ Ron ? qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui ? demanda Sirius surpris. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

_ Je suis pas sûr, mais … il est… différent.

_ Où peu être que c'est toi qu'il l'est.

_ Sirius ! laisse moi finir au moins.

_ Excuse moi, vas y.

_ Oui, donc je disais qu'il est différent, et j'ai peur pour Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a et ce qu'il fait vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il prévoit quelque chose de pas très net.

_ Tu dis sa parce que tu l'aimes ?

_ Hein ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien. Je suis pas amoureux de Ron que je sache !

_ Non, je parle d'Hermione. 

_ Oh. 

_ Alors, tu l'aimes ? répéta de nouveau Sirius.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? 

_ Tu as bien dit que tu as peur pour elle, tu es protecteur envers elle et tu me parles d'elle plus souvent dans tes lettres que n'importe qui.

Harry rougit légèrement tandis que Sirius attendait une réponse.

_ Oui, je l'aime. Mais elle est avec Ron et tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle soit heureuse, et j'ai peur que Ron fasse quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire. Mais je n'ose pas en parler à Hermione. Elle ne me croirais pas, expliqua calmement Harry. Il bu ensuite une longue gorgée de whisky. 

_ Tu devrais parler à Ron.

_ à Ron ? mais sa fait bien longtemps que Ron et moi nous n'avons pas eu de conversation sérieuse. 

_ Alors fait part de tes doutes à Hermione, dit Sirius. Peu être qu'elle refusera de t'écouter, mais peu être qu'elle te dira qu'elle pense la même chose que toi. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne fais rien.

_ Tu as raison, merci de tes conseils Sirius. J'irais voir Hermione demain.

_ Sage décision. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Ron ! mais où étais-tu enfin ! sa fait plus de deux heures que je t'attends moi ! et tu es tout pâle, sa ne vas pas ? 

_ Désolé 'Mione chérie, sa va très bien. j'étais seulement retenu au travail. Tu sais, faire partie de la commission des sortilèges expérimentaux requiert du temps. Je suis désolé, j'aurais du te prévenir, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi.

_ Sa va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends parfaitement, moi aussi je suis des fois retenu avec cette formation d'aurore.

_ Et je suis certain que tu en deviendras une sous peu, dit t'il, bien que l'idée ne l'enchante guère. Il savait que ce projet tenait à cœur à Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensé que cela ferait d'eux de vrais ennemis. 

_ Bon, dit Hermione, le faisant revenir à la réalité. J'ai préparé le dîner, il est froid maintenant, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais le réchauffer.

Et d'un coup de baguette, le repas se réchauffa. Ils s'installèrent aussitôt autour de la table pour déguster la cuisine d'Hermione.

_ Alors, commença Hermione tout en mangeant. Comment ça se passe au travail ?

_ Assez bien. Les collègues sont sympa. Mais on me passe quand même les petits travaux ennuyeux. J'espère bien monter plus haut dans les prochaines années à venir. 

_ Tu viens juste de commencer, patience ! dit Hermione en laissant échapper un petit rire. Moi aussi ce n'est pas facile. Je ne suis qu'une apprentie après tout …

Et leur discussion continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps.

_ Mmmh …. Ta cuisine est délicieuse Hermione ! je me suis régalé !

_ Comme toujours … gourmand ! Il va falloir que je fasse des plats moins garni, sinon tu vas devenir une vrai bouée.

_ Hé ! 

_ Je plaisante Ron ! dit t'elle en riant. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu peux faire la vaisselle le temps que je me coule un bain ? 

_ Bien sûr. Je pourrais t'y rejoindre ensuite ? demanda t'il avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres.

_ Peu être … si tu es gentil… répondit t'elle avec un sourire charmeur. 

_ Je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour ça si j'étais toi …

Hermione lui répondit par un grand sourire et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, laissant Ron faire la vaisselle d'un air boudeur. 

~*~*~*~*~

Le lendemain, Ron trouva Hermione déjà levé, s'énervant contre le canapé du salon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? 'Mione chérie ? demanda t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou pour la calmer.

_ C'est ce fichu canapé ! il est cassé ! et la magie ne peu pas le réparé.

_ Oh, c'est pas un problème, dit Ron en se dirigeant dans la chambre sous l'œil interrogateur de sa petite amie. 

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une liasse de billets dans la main. Il les lui tendit.

_ Tiens, tu pourras en racheter un. Celui-ci est vieux et d'occasion. Ce serait bien d'avoir quelque chose de neuf ici. 

_ Mais … Mais où … où as-tu tout cet argent ? bafouilla Hermione plus que surprise.

_ Ne t'en inquiète pas, il est là, et c'est ça qui compte.

_ Ronald Phillipe Weasley ! réprimanda t'elle. Où as-tu eu tout cet argent ? 

_ Je l'ai eu honnêtement 'Mione, c'est une avance que j'ai eu au boulot. J'ai oublié de t'en parlé hier, Mentit t'il. 

En réalité, Cet argent est loin d'être gagné honnêtement. Il venait d'une sorcière d'environ la trentaine qu'il avait dépouillé après l'avoir tué sous les ordres de Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'il était arrivé aussi en retard chez lui. Bien sûr, il avait bien une pointe de regret. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était obligé de tué quelqu'un. Mais si il le faisait, c'est pour Hermione. 

Hermione, quant à elle, lui jetait des regards suspicieux. Pourquoi Ron lui avait dit de ne pas s'en soucier pour ensuite lui dire que l'argent venait du travail ? Ron agissait bizarrement mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire quand Ron la regardait de cette manière, lui faisant les yeux doux. 

_ Ron ! ne me regarde pas comme ça ! tu sais très bien que je ne résiste pas à tes beaux yeux doux.

_ Et à ton avis, pourquoi je le fais ? 

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire.

_ Bon, Il faut que j'y aille après avoir pris une douche, déclara Ron.

_ Quoi ? mais tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? 

_ Non, je n'ai pas faim, je me dépêche.

_ Mais … 

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il l'embrassa sur le front et fila directement dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma rapidement à clef, laissant une Hermione abasourdi. 

Ron alla directement à la douche, sachant que son maître le voudrait auprès de lui dans une dizaine de minutes. Sa marque lui faisait mal. Bien sûr, sa marque était sous un sceau invisible, nouvelle méthode de Voldemort. Il est vrai qu'avec les autres marques sombres, presque tous les premiers mangemorts étaient maintenant emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait donc changé de tactique, qui se révélait efficace, car ni Dumbledore, ni le ministère, n'était au courant de cette nouvelle méthode employé. Ce qui faisait que les mangemorts était méconnaissable.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Hermione. Sa Hermione. Il avait de plus en plus peur qu'elle ne découvre la vérité. Si elle le découvrait, elle le quitterai, c'est évident. Et il ne pourrait pas survivre à cela. Non, jamais. 

Après quelques minutes de réflexions se demandant si il avait quand même fait le bon choix, il quitta la salle de bain, embrassa une Hermione complètement perdu par le comportement de son petit ami, et quitta l'appartement. 

Hermione soupira et attaqua son petit-déjeuner toute seule.

~*~*~*~*~

_ Où vas-tu Harry ? 

_ Je vais voir Hermione pour lui parler. 

_ Ah … je vois, répondit Sirius tout en sirotant un café. Tu dois être content, tu ne la pas revu depuis Poudlard.

_ Oui, mais j'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances, sa ne va pas du tout lui plaire. Mais je préfère quand même lui dire. Je me sentirais mieux qu'elle sache ce que je pense.

_ C'est préférable, dit doucement Sirius. A ce soir alors, je suppose que tu iras travaillé après, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, j'espère que tu vas pas trop t'ennuyé cet après-midi.

_ Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire. Et j'irais sûrement faire un tour chez Remus, sa fait un baille que je ne les pas vu.

_ Tu lui transmettras mes amitiés. 

_ Pas de problème. 

Harry sortit alors de l'appartement pour se dirigé vers celui de Ron et Hermione. Il est vrai que celui-ci n'était pas tout près, mais il y arrivera rapidement grâce au transplanage.

Il souffla profondément avant de frapper lourdement à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt, révélant le visage réjoui d'Hermione.

_ Harry ! qu'est-ce que je suis contente de te voir ! 

_ Moi aussi sa me fait plaisir de te voir, dit t'il en la serrant dans ses bras. J'espère que je ne te gêne pas …

_ Pas le moins du monde ! et puis, je m'ennui, Ron est parti très tôt ce matin.

_ Ah oui ? mais il n'a pas encore commencé à travaillé pourtant, le ministère ouvrent officiellement dans une demi heure.

_ Oui, mais il aime être en avance. Il veut faire bonne impression, tu le connais.

_ Mouais …

_ Je t'offre quelque chose à boire ? j'ai du thé si tu veux.

_ Se sera parfait Herm'.

_ Alors, c'est maintenant que tu viens me voir ? je commençait à croire que tu m'avais oublié ! plaisanta t'elle.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione. Bon, comme sa se passe pour toi ?

Hermione commença à lui parler de sa formation d'aurore, de son emménagement et du reste. Mais Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il pensait au moyen de lui parler de Ron, mais il savait que sa n'allait pas être facile. Hermione n'oserai le croire, et elle lui en voudrait sûrement, cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Car Ron est toujours son ami à lui aussi .. finalement, il se jeta à l'eau :

_ Hermione, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

_ Ah oui , demanda t'elle étonné. Et de quoi voudrais-tu qu'on parle ? 

_ De Ron.

Hermione reposa aussitôt sa tasse de thé et le regarda longuement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_ Et bien … tu ne le trouves pas bizarre ces temps-ci … ? 

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Je vais reformuler ça autrement, Tu ne le trouve pas … différent ?

_ Et bien si, mais c'est normal, tout le monde change et … 

_ Non, enfin, si, tout le monde change, c'est normal. Mais tu ne trouve pas, qu'il a changé … dans le mauvais sens ? 

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? que Ron est un mangemort peu être ? ? 

_ Hermione … 

_ Non ! pas d'Hermione ! tu n'as pas le droit d'exposé des accusations comme celle-ci envers Ron ! pourquoi tu dit cela ? sa n'a aucun sens ! Si il avait été mangemort, j'aurais vu sa marque, et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'en a aucune ! 

_ Mais enfin Hermione ! ouvre les yeux ! quand on était encore à Poudlard, il était souvent absent la nuit ! il part tôt le matin ! moi non plus je ne veux pas le croire, je veux juste te dire que c'est une possibilité ! 

Hermione secoua la tête en se la prenant dans les mains.

_ Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est impossible. Je te dis qu'il n'a pas de marque ! ! 

_ Non Hermione, ce n'est pas impossible, c'est même une possibilité, et tu le sais, tu le sais autant que moi. Voldemort ne les met pas tous sous marque ! Je peux me tromper, et crois moi, je préférais. Même si il n'est pas mangemort, il cache quelque chose, et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce que c'est !

Hermione se leva d'un coup, lui lançant un regard assassin.

_ Tout ça ne sont que des balivernes ! tu ne fais que mentir ! pourquoi tu me fais ça ? pourquoi tu nous fais ça à moi et à Ron ? pourquoi cherches-tu à me mentir à moi ? Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire une chose pareil … 

_ Hermione ! écoute-moi !

_ Non ! non ! je ne veux plus t'écouter, plus maintenant et plus jamais. N'essaye pas de revenir, tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Tu essayes de nous faire rompre Ron et moi ! peu être parce que tu n'arrives pas à te trouvé quelqu'un ? je trouve ça écœurant de ta part ! écœurant de vouloir cacher notre bonheur parce que tu n'arrives pas à le trouver ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir de ma vie ! sors d'ici de suite ! dehors, dehors, DEHORS ! ! s'écria t'elle, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

Harry la regarda, blessé par ses remarques, il se dirigea alors lentement vers la porte, laissant Hermione pleurer, avant de franchir la porte, il déclara :

_Je ne veux que ton bien, et tu le sais. Tu sais aussi que Ron a changer, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Je suis vraiment déçu que tu penses ça de moi Hermione. Cela dit, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherai plus à te revoir toi et Ron si c'est se que tu veux, plus jamais.

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, il quitta l'appartement laissant Hermione pleurant de rage. 

Fin du chapitre 2 !

Merci beaucoup aux rewiewers ! sa m'a encouragé à continuer, et désolé, je sais que sa à pris du temps, j'ai un peu cafouillé sur ce chapitre, et le résultat n'est pas aussi brillant que je l'espérais. 

Je voulais faire un chapitre plus long, mais je n'est pas réussi. Tant pis ! j'ai bonne espoir de réussir à faire plus que 7 pages et de la rendre plus passionnante.

Je sais aussi que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aime pas Harry/Hermione. Ils préfèrent Ron/Hermione. Je vous avoue un truc, moi aussi je préfère ron/Hermione. Mas pour le défi, je trouvais que Ron avait plus de raisons de devenir mangemort, désolé les fans de Ron. 

A oui ! vous avez sans doute remarqué, le titre du chapitre n'a rien à voir, mais je susi trop nul pour les titre … bon, je parle beaucoup trop. 

Donc, voilà un petit mot pour chacun qui m'ont rewiewer :

****

Mymyme Potter :

Ma première rewieweuse ^__^. Tu trouves ça déjà dramatique ? et bien, la suite est pire … j'aime bien les histoires dramatique, va savoir pourquoi ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, j'espère qu'elle te plait toujours autant … Merci beaucoup ! 

Gros bisous à toi aussi !

****

Popov :

Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plait … 

****

Lune d'argent :

Merci ! je suis contente que tu prenne plaisir à la lire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que le premier ! 

****

Marjolaine :

Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que j'avancerais vite afin que tu puisses voir la fin, mais t'inquiète pas, tu la verras. Et non, tu ne t'es pas tromper le moins du monde en disant Ron est allé voir Voldemort ! 

Bye bye ! 

****

Cass :

La voilà la suite ! ! ! elle a pris un peu de temps, je l'avoue, j'espère que le chapitre 3 arrivera plus vite, la semaine prochaine en faite, sinon vous l'aurez pas avant le 20 août environ. Je suis sûr que même si tu ne l'as pas dit, tu savais très bien où allait Ron, c'est vrai que c'était évident.

****

Dream :

Oui, je continue ! 

Miss Tambora :

Contente que tu aimes ! et oui, je continue ! ! ! ! !

****

Fany :

Je suis contente que toi aussi tu aimes ma fic ! je continue, et j'essayerai d'aller plus vite. J'espère que je ne t'es pas déçu avec ce chapitre.

@+

****

Ari :

Salut ! 

Merci beaucoup ! je suis vraiment, vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie mes fics. Je suis toujours contente quand on me le dit, sa me met de super bonne humeur et sa me donne du punch pour les continuer ^__^ pour l'autre, hp et la fille de voldemort (j'ai changé le titre) avec la Serpentard, j'ai bien l'intention aussi de la finir, mais j'avoue que là, je vais un peu n'importe où, que là, je sais ou je vais. Et je continuerais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça même si sa peu prendre du temps.

Merci beaucoup !

Bisous ! 

****

Cho Chang :

Heureuse que tu trouve ça originale ! (je remercie ripper, sans qui, je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée ) 

La voilà la suite, j'essayerai de mettre la suite plus vite, j'ai bien dit ESSAYER car je pars vendredi prochain … j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! 

Voilà ! 


	3. Eveil de conscience

Je tiens à rappelé que l'idée de cette potterfiction vient de ripper, qui a lancé le défi, je ne fait que y répondre. Pour en savoir plus, voir chapitre1

Allez, je me tais, place à la lecture ! ! ! !

**__**

La vie n'est faites que de choix difficile

****

Eveil de conscience

Harry rentra chez lui dans une colère noir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. C'est vrai que Ron est son petit ami, il est donc normal qu'elle le défende, mais pourtant Harry était sûr qu'elle aussi avait des doutes. Il était dans une rage folle qu'elle puisse croire ça de lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de détruire son couple, il voulait juste lui montrer la réalité en face. 

Il se vautra dans son fauteuil, enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et respira longuement pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'absence de Sirius. Il se leva et aperçut un mot sur la table :

__

Harry

Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis parti rendre visite à Remus comme prévu, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

Sniffle.

_ Génial ! et moi qui avait besoin de lui parler … marmonna t'il. 

Pour se calmer, il se servit un grand verre de cognac. Il se rappela alors qu'il devait allez travaillé dans moins d'une heure. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait le temps de toute façon.

C'est alors qu'on frappa durement à la porte. Harry releva brusquement la tête, ne s'attendant pas à de la visite. Il ouvra alors la porte pour y découvrir Ron.

_ Salut Harry ! dit t'il tout essoufflé.

_ Ron ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? pas que tu me gênes mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, y aurait t'il un problème ?

_ Je peux entrer ?

_ Oh, oui, excuse moi, dit Harry en se poussant pour le laisser passer. 

Ron se pencha en avant et mis ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

_ Que se passe t'il ?

_ Quelque chose de très important, Harry. Il faut que tu viennes, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. 

_ Hors de question que je te suive, répliqua Harry.

_ N'aurais-tu pas confiance en moi ? demanda Ron.

_ Et pourquoi aurais-je confiance en toi ?

_ Tu me faisais toujours confiance avant.

_ Oui, mais les temps on changés. De l'eau est passé sous les ponts. 

_ C'est peu être vrai, admit Ron. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Si je te demande de venir avec moi, c'est à propos d'Hermione.

_ Hermione ne veut plus me voir.

_ Oui, mais c'est assez grave, très grave même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ? demanda Harry inquiet. 

_ Il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec moi, dit gravement Ron. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air sinistre. Il était vraiment inquiet à présent. 

_ On va prendre un portoloin.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? questionna Harry.

_ Car elle n'est pas à la maison, répondit t'il simplement.

Ron sortit alors de sa poche un sachet et fit signe à Harry de s'approcher. Ron retira du sachet un couteau suisse qu'Harry toucha lui aussi. 

Ils transplanèrent alors pour se retrouver dans un endroit sombre et froid. Cela ressemblait à une grotte.

_ Où sommes nous ? et où est Hermione ?

Ron ne répondit pas et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce que Harry fit à contre cœur.

_ Ron ! répond-moi enfin ! où est Hermione ?

_ Hermione n'est pas là.

_ Alors pourquoi tu …

_ Bonjour mon jeune ami, dit une voix forte et glaciale. 

Harry se retourna lentement pour retrouver son pire ennemi face à lui : Lord Voldemort. Il le regarda fixement, ses yeux vert émeraude lançaient des éclairs à présent. Il se retourna ensuite vers Ron, une expression de dégoût profonde sur le visage. 

_ Alors c'est toi, tu m'as emmener ici … dit Harry, ne pouvant pas y croire.

Même si il avait des doutes envers Ron, au plus profond de son cœur, il avait espérer se tromper. Mais hélas, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Mais, son meilleur ami. Son premier ami. Celui à qui il avait tout dit, tout partager, passé les meilleurs moment de sa vie, appris à quoi ressemblait une vraie famille, celui qui lui avait appris énormément sur le monde magique et encore de nombreuses chose, le trahissait. 

Son meilleur ami le trahissait. Avec la pire chose au monde, Voldemort. Car Voldemort n'était q'une chose. 

_ Et bien, oui, c'est moi qui t'ai emmené ici, répondit calmement Ron, tout en arborant un petit sourire cruelle. 

_ Pourquoi, Ron ? pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Voldemort regardait la scène avec une large sourire, décidant de ne pas intervenir maintenant. Il se délectait déjà de la petite dispute. Après tout, il aurait bien le temps d'agir après. 

_ Pourquoi ? répéta Ron. POURQUOI ? ! à ton avis ? tu devrais le savoir pourtant … Toute ma vie n'a été que dans l'ombre, en commençant par mes frères. Je devais ramassé leurs affaires déjà servi. J'avais de bonnes notes, mais personnes ne s'en souciait, puisque mes frères en avait eu eux aussi. Même si j'en ai eu de meilleurs qu'eux ces dernières années. Et tu vois, être ton meilleur ami m'a encore plus mis dans l'ombre, l'ombre du tableau. A cause de toi, on ne m'a pas permis de montrer ce que je vaux. Je ne suis que le grand rouquin, l'ami du grand, du célèbre Harry Potter ! le boulet ! 

_ Tu es stupide, tu crois ne plus être dans l'ombre, mais en te joignant aux côtés de Voldemort, tu es encore plus dans l'ombre qu'auparavant, car tu ne fais que lui lécher les pieds ! répliqua Harry.

_ La ferme ! ! Hurla Ron.

_ tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ! tu crois que Voldemort peut t'apporter quelque chose ? mais tu rêves ! 

_ Non, là c'est toi qui te trompes Harry. Tu vois, c'est toi qui ne voit pas la vérité en face. Tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est en partie ta faute que je l'ai rejoins. Et crois moi, je t'en remercie d'ailleurs. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais découvert le pouvoir, l'argent, la puissance …

Voldemort eu un sourire triomphant.

_ Attend, attend une minute là … tu dis que c'est en partie ma faute ? mais je ne t'ai jamais poussé à devenir mangemort moi ! crois-tu que je t'ai dis : " vas-y Ron ! va voir Voldemort, je suis sûr qu'il voudra de toi comme mangemort afin que tu puisses m'emmener à lui, et, par la même occasion, me trahir ! ! " railla Harry d'un air sarcastique.

_ Très drôle, lança Ron d'un air sinistre. Mais sache que si tu ne m'avais pas laissé toujours en second plan, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là !

_ Tu penses que je t'ai laissé en second plan ? je n'ai jamais fait ça, et tu le sais parfaitement ! si tu l'étais c'est parce que tu le voulais bien ! tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami. Tu m'a appris énormément appris. On a vécu plein de chose tous les deux, pleins d'aventures …

_ Tais-toi ! tais-toi ! tais-toi ! ! ! ! hurla Ron en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne pas entendre.

_ Je croyais qu'on étaient ami … souffla Harry, affichant un air triste et sincère.

_ Oui, tu _croyais_.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione se trouvait au boulot, mais elle n'était pas très motivé.

Il faut dire qu'elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir hurler de cette façon sur Harry. Et surtout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Ce qui était totalement faux. Elle tenait beaucoup à Harry, plus qu'elle ne se l'avouait. Mais comment pouvait t'elle réagir autrement ? 

Pourtant, il avait raison. Ron était différent. Elle essayait d'oublié son comportement étrange, ses départs précipités et ses longues absences, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Ron cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? 

C'était Ron après tout … Il serait incapable de faire ça. Pourtant … Il y avait bien une explication à tout cela. Mais elle ne le croirait que si Ron lui disait, elle lui demanderait la vérité. Elle était sûr qu'il ne pourrait lui mentir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre de la bouche d'Harry, elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche à _lui_. 

_ Miss Granger, vous sentez vous bien ?

Hermione releva lentement la tête pour faire face à un de ses supérieurs.

_ Oui, répondit t'elle doucement. Je vais bien.

_ Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, dit t'il.

En effet, Hermione avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges à force d'avoir pleuré, et elle était pale comme une morte. 

_ Je vous conseille de rentré chez vous et de vous reposez. 

_ Non ! je …

_ Vous n'avez pas à discuté, Miss Granger, c'est un ordre. Je ne tiens pas à se que vous vous écrouliez sur votre bureau, vous pourrez revenir demain si cela va mieux. Je vous conseille d'aller voir un médecin, car vous avez l'air malade. 

_ Bien, dit t'elle en se levant de sa chaise, à demain dans ce cas.

Elle quitta les bureaux des aurores sous la pluie torrentielle, n'ayant aucune intention d'aller voir un médecin comme le lui avait conseillé son patron. Elle n'était pas malade, seulement désespéré de ne pas connaître la vérité. Et il y avait de quoi. 

Elle transplana chez elle et Ron, trempé jusqu'aux os, mais elle ne se souciait en aucun cas, elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle s'assoupi sur le canapé, sans prendre le temps d'enlevé sa cape. 

~ *~*~*~*~

_ Et bien et bien, on dirait que le célèbre Potter ne supporte pas que mon prodige Weasley soit un des plus brillant mangemort on dirait … se moqua Voldemort en se levant vers lui.

_ Oh toi la ferme ! s'écria Harry en détournant la tête vers son pire ennemi.

_ On dirait que j'ai touché juste … Ron, s'il te plait, laisse nous faire un duel, mais reste sur le côté, où cas où il voudrait s'enfuir …

_ Comme vous voudrez, maître.

_ Oh ! et en plus tu l'appelles maître ? charmant ! répliqua Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Mais c'est mon maître, dit Ron en essayant de calmé le trouble dans sa voix, ce qu'il eut du mal à faire, car Harry le perçut très bien. 

_ Oh ! ton maître ? mais ouvre les yeux Ron ! il se sert de toi et rien d'autre ! Tu n'es qu'un pion pour lui ! je te croyais bien plus intelligent que ça, mais tu t'es laissé berner. Tu peux encore t'en sortir Ron ! il n'est pas trop tard ! tu peux évité la prison si tu reviens maintenant ! et Hermione, pense à Hermione ! tu crois qu'elle réagira comment quand elle saura que tu tus des sorciers comme elle ? des sorciers d'origine Moldu. Elle ne l'acceptera jamais, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et tu ne peux pas oublié toutes les choses que l'ont à vécu tous les trois. Tout ce qu'on a fait pour repoussé le mal, tu l'oublie ? tu t'es toujours battu ! bats toi une fois de plus ! Je t'en prie Ron ! reviens vers nous ! ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui te le demande, mais ton meilleur ami.

Après cette tirade, Ron hésitait fortement, et Voldemort le remarqua car il cria alors:

_ Suffit ! Ron a choisi son camp, et tout ça, c'est de ta faute Potter ! Ce n'est plus le temps de la parlotte, mais celui de notre duel. 

_ Parfait, déclara Harry avec colère. Battons nous, puisque c'est pour cela qu'on m'a mener jusqu'ici.

Il jeta un regard vide à Ron avant de reporter toute son attention à Voldemort.

Ron se mit sur le côté pour observer le combat qui allait suivre. Il se mit alors à pensé aux choix qu'il avait fait. Et si il s'était trompé ? Si il avait fait le mauvais choix ? Avec le seigneur des ténèbres, tout semblait plus simple pour certaine chose. Il pouvait déjà apporté plus de chose à Hermione que si il n'était resté qu'un simple employé à la commission des sortilèges expérimentaux. Avec lui, il augmentait en puissance, ses pouvoirs avaient considérablement augmenté en peu de temps. Il se sentait fort. Il y avait bien sûr les inconvénients, tuer, torturer … ça, il ne le faisait pas de guetté de cœur. Il repensa aux paroles d'Harry : qu'est-ce que penserai Hermione ?

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache, pas maintenant, et jamais. Il n'osait imaginé ce que sa vie deviendrait sans elle. 

Avait t'il fait le bon choix ? Il en doutait fortement à présent …

Il laissa ses pensées de côté pour regarder le duel qui était sur le point de commencé entre son meilleur ami, et son maître. 

_ Bon, quand est-ce qu'on commence ? demanda froidement Harry. Parce que je dois aller bossé et se serait dommage d'arriver trop en retard.

_ Et il fait de l'humour en plus, comme c'est mignon, lança Voldemort d'une voix les plus glaciale. Mais tu feras moins le malin dans quelques minutes, quand je t'aurais tué.

_ Pourquoi es-tu si sûr de me tué, Tom ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! je suis Voldemort, un point c'est tout !

_ Non, Voldemort n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt, Tom est ton vrai nom, tu l'as seulement oublié. Mais il y en a qui ne l'oublieront jamais.

Voldemort fulminait de rage, tandis qu'Harry arborait un petit sourire. Il connaissait quelques points faibles de son ennemi, et il avait bien l'intention de les exploiter. Mais Voldemort ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

_ Arrgg ! ! _Endoloris ! _

_ _Eltapurm_ ! 

Le sortilège impardonnable rebondit pour s'arrêté à quelques centimètres du seigneur des ténèbres.

_ Comment as-tu fais ? il est impossible d'éviter les sortilèges impardonnable ! ! ! cria t'il hors de lui, il ne pouvait y croire.

_ Apparemment tu me sous estime trop, Tom. J'en conclu donc que toi, tu n'a pas trouvé un moyen de les éviter, c'est tellement dommage … pour toi. Car pour moi, c'est plutôt un avantage … _Endoloris _!

Voldemort s'écroula à terre quelques secondes, mais se releva rapidement, sans un cri de douleur.

_ Et toi tu te surestimes trop, mon jeune ami. Je n'ai peu pas être pas trouvé un moyen de les évité, mais je sais les contrôler quand on les utilise sur moi … _manisto_ ! ! 

Harry vola a travers la grotte avec une force incroyable pour s'écrasé contre le mur. Un filet de sang s'écoulait à présent de sa bouche. Ron faillit se précipité sur lui pour l'aider, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient à présent de vrais ennemis. 

_ Bien joué, déclara Harry en s'essuyant la bouche. Très efficace, je l'admet, mais que dirais tu de ça ? _Bruletimès_ ! 

Voldemort senti ses entrailles le brûlé au plus profond de lui, c'était encore pire que le doloris. Son corps entier brûlait de l'intérieur. Il réussit à utilisé un contre sort avec beaucoup d'efforts.

_ J'ignorais que tu avais étudié la magie ancienne Harry.

_ Comme quoi, tu ne sais pas tout, Tom. 

_ Je te déconseille de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, dit t'il avec une haine profonde qui se lisait dans son regard. Tu pourrais bien perdre.

_ ça reste à prouver, _Salvita_ ! 

Une ombre gigantesque sorti de la baguette d'Harry pour se dirigé vers son ennemi, mais ce dernier la fit disparaître avec beaucoup de facilité. 

_ Stupide Gryffondor ! tu ne gagneras pas. Tu n'en as pas la force.

_ Si je ne l'ai pas, et bien toi non plus, répondit Calmement Harry, sachant très bien que Voldemort le savait lui aussi. 

_ _Duplisouffros_ ! ! hurla Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, Harry s'effondra de douleur, essayant vainement de ne pas crier. Voldemort, lui, eu un large sourire.

_ tu vois, tu as peu être appris l'ancienne magie, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas approfondi tes recherches, tu aurais pu voir la partie de magie noir, la plus puissante. Mais Harry Potter n'apprendrai pas la magie noire, même pour se défendre, se serait trop mal pour lui, dit t'il en ayant un des rires les plus aigu et froid que l'ont ai entendu.

_ Harry … ! s'exclama Ron, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son ami souffrir à ce point.

Les deux combattants se retournèrent vers lui, et vivement, en ce qui concerne Voldemort. 

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a toi ? tu ne vas pas retourner ta veste maintenant ! pense à tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Il a tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu devrais avoir. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. D'ailleurs, je le laisse lui envoyé le coup finale, si tu le désires.

Ron avala durement et regarda son ami, qui souffrait le martyre en silence. Le sort était toujours en action, il ne pouvait s'arrêté que par un contre sort. Et son maître lui proposait d'envoyé un sort qui l'achèverait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

_ Je … je peux pas … 

_ Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ? 

_ Je …

_ Si tu ne veux pas le faire, pars d'ici tout de suite, je le tuerais moi même. Beaucoup auraient profité de mon offre… Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est à moi de le faire de toute façon … 

Ron ne bougea pas d'un pouce, Voldemort s'impatientait. 

_ Je t'ai dit de partir, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? 

_ Comme vous le voulez, maître.

Avant de partir, il lança discrètement un contre sort qui sorti Harry de sa torpeur de douleur. Ce dernier en profita pour attaquer son ennemi :

_ _Stupefix_ ! 

Voldemort se figea d'un coup.

_ Apparemment, tu ne t'es pas immunisé contre les sorts les plus simples. C'est un tort._ Levros _! 

Le dernier charme lancé permit à Voldemort de parler.

_ Sale pourriture, tu vas me le payé !

_ Tu n'es pas en mesure de proféré des menaces. 

_ C'était à prévoir, dit t'il calmement, ayant oublié sa haine pour quelques instants. 

_ Qu'est-ce qui était à prévoir ? demanda sèchement Harry.

_ Ron, j'aurais du m'en douter qu'il t'aiderai au dernier moment. Il est faible et stupide. Facilement influençable. Sa n'a pas été dur de le convaincre de me rejoindre. J'ai juste eu à lui servir un de mes discours sur le pouvoir et c'était dans la poche !

Harry le regarda, sans aucune expression sur le visage, ne sachant comment réagir.

_ Tu es stupide. Ron c'est trompé. D'accord, il a fait le mauvais choix, mais il peu encore revenir du bon côté. Parc contre, toi, tu ne pourras plus jamais, tu n'a fait que les mauvais choix, et un jour, tu devras en subir les conséquences, Tom.

_ Imbécile, jamais je ne payerai, car c'est moi le plus fort. Quant à ton cher ami, il ne peu plus s'en sortir, c'est trop tard. Je le tuerai . Je tuerai aussi son amie. Je les tuerai tous.

_ Sauf si je te tue avant. 

_ Il faudra m'en empêcher, dit t'il. Et dans un nuage de fumé, il disparut. 

_ Et merde ! ! s'exclama Harry.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione marchait à présent dans les longs couloirs du ministère, avec la ferme intention de parler à Ron. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils restaient silencieux. Il fallait une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle apprenne la vérité, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus.

__

" Ah, voilà son bureau ", pensa t'elle. 

Sur une porte en bois de chêne, il était marqué _''Ronald Weasley''._

Elle toqua à la porte doucement, mais personne ne répondit. Après avoir attendu quelque instant, elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était peu spacieuse et morose, Mais il n'y avait personne. 

_ Ron devrait pourtant être là, marmonna t'elle à elle même. 

Elle rentra plus en profondeur dans le bureau. Les murs était d'un gris sinistre, et on ne pouvait pas rentré à plus de trois. Elle s'approcha alors du bureau en bois, et s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face. Il était pas mal en désordre. Plusieurs feuilles volantes s'y trouvaient. Elle aperçut alors un cadre. La photo à l'intérieur la représentait dans les bras de Ron dans le parc de Poudlard. A la vue de cette image, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. A Poudlard, tout semblait si simple, si jolie …

_ Que faite vous là ?

Hermione sursauta tellement fort qu'elle en fit tomber la cadre qui se cassa.

_ Oh, je suis désolé, dit l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Je ne cherchais pas à vous faire peur.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, assura Hermione en réparant le cadre avec le simple sort _" reparo "._

_ Je ne veux pas sembler une fois de plus impoli, mais, que faite vous ici ? vous venez nous donner des nouvelles de Ron ?

_ Des nouvelles ? Mais … comment cela ?

_ Et bien, il n'est pas venu au bureau hier et ni aujourd'hui. Je pensais que vous étiez là pour nous dire ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

_ Je venais justement le voir, il m'a dit qu'il était là, je ne comprend pas … bafouilla Hermione.

_ Oh, et bien, ce n'est pas le cas. Vous avez l'air épuisée, vous devriez rentré chez vous et vous reposez. Si nous avons des nouvelles de Ron, nous vous en informerons.

_ Bien, répondit Hermione en se levant. Merci.

_ Mais de rien. 

Elle quitta alors le ministère, mais ne rentra pas tout de suite chez elle. Elle préféra se promener dans un parc non loin d'ici. La pluie avait cessé et il faisait moins froid qu'auparavant. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de frissonner. Ce n'était pas de froid qu'elle tremblait, mais plutôt de peur.

Oui, elle avait peur. Peur de se que Ron mijotait. Maintenant, elle en était sûr, il n'était pas net, pas net du tout. Comment pouvait t'il faire cela ? c'était impossible. Si cela se trouve, il avait bien une bonne raison de ne pas être allé au travail, il n'était pas forcément mangemort. Mais alors, ou a t'il ou tout cet argent ? 

Et Harry, il l'avait vu bien avant elle. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir remarqué. Si il s'était tut, tout aurait été si simple … Elle lui en voulait encore plus qu'avant, même si se n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Pourquoi, pourquoi tout devait être si difficile ? 

Fin du chapitre 3 ! !

Encore un nouveau chapitre de terminée ! j'espère qu'il vous a plut (je croise les doigts, faites que sa vous plaise ! lol) il est un peu plus court que les autres, enfin bon …

Alors, vous pouvez remarqué que j'ai fait un gros effort pour l'écrire rapidement. Je voudrais finir avant vendredi (plutôt jeudi soir), cet fic. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arrivé, enfin bon … en tout cas, vos rewiews m'ont vachement motivé ! dès que j'ai vu ça, je m'y suis mise tout de suite !merci beaucoup, je répond à tous les rewiews …

Pour le titre du chapitre, j'étais tellement désespéré que j'ai demandé conseils à ma sœur (qui, en passant, à été très étonné que j'écrive des histoires hp, ppff, les soeurs, j'vous jure ! lol) , mais elle est comme moi, les titres, aïe ! elle voulait : cas de conscience, mais j'ai pas suivi son conseil, tant pis, le fait et que j'ai quand même réussi à vous pondre un chapitre ! yé ! lol !

Bon, je répond aux rewiew maintenant :

****

Molianne :

Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu considères ma fic comme étant bonne. Ecrire très très bien ? faut pas exagéré, mais le compliment me touche beaucoup. Merci !

****

Fany :

Hello !

Sa me fait plaisir que tu es beaucoup aimé le chapitre précédent, je pensais que je me noyais pas mal … mais tu me rassures ! j'espère aussi que celui là te plait autant .

Tu avais hâte ? et bien, sa y'est ! tu l'as eu ! j'ai été vite (enfin, moi je trouve ! lol !) et vous aurez sûrement un autre chapitre bientôt, (j'espère). Sinon se sera vers le 20 … 

Big Bisous !

****

Cath :

Je suis vraiment très contente que toi aussi tu aimes mon histoire, j'espère aussi que sa te plait toujours et que tu l'as trouves toujours aussi passionante. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre de voir Ron mangemort. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire une fic où il le deviendrait, mais, comme je l'ai dit je trouve que Ron a plus le profil d'un mangemort je trouve. (re-désolé les fans, lol !) en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je peux te dire qu'ils me font avancé plus vite ! lol ! la suite ne devrait pas tarder normalement.

@+

****

Nina :

Salut ! 

Merci ! Désolé, se n'est pas ici que l'ont sait si Harry et Hermione se réconcilie. Apparemment, les dernières pensées d'Hermione ne laisse pas présagé de réconciliation. Mais, tout peu changé, héhé … pour le savoir, faudra lire le prochain chapitre ! lol ! et oui, je continue ! 

****

Cho Chang :

Tu étais sûr ? faut avouer que c'était évident … c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'a pas de chance, mais, elle a pas fini de voir son malheur. Enfin, sa dépend de chaque point de vue, évidemment, en tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut et ne t'a pas déçu. Je continue !

****

Marjolaine :

Tu le trouve super ? merci ! sa me touche ! et bien oui, tu l'as vu la suite. Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé rapidement aussi lui aussi … normalement … 

Tu te demande comment sa va finir ? t'a pas une petite idée ? Et bien, j'avoue que je suis moi même surprise d'avoir tout planifié (même la fin !) c'est la première fois ! lol ! la fille qui sait vachement ce qu'elle fait pour les autres fics … lol ! je continue comme ça, du moins, je vais essayé.

Gros bisous ! 

****

Fleur :

Je suis super contente que ma fic de plaise à toi aussi ! vous pouvez pas savoir à tous combien sa peu me faire plaisir ! ! et oui, Ron est un mangemort ! enfin, tu as pu remarqué qu'il à repris conscience de ses erreurs, comment sa va se passé dans les prochains chapitre pour lui ? lol ! Pauvre Harry, Hermione n'a rien compris. Enfin, elle comprend mais elle refuse de l'admettre, car elle aime Ron … 

En tout cas, tu as pu lire la suite ! j'espère que sa t'a plut ! 

****

Ripper :

Sa me fait très plaisir que tu l'as trouve génial et que c'est ce que tu attendais, car tu es le (la) principal(e) intéressé(e) après tout ! ! je suis trop contente d'avoir relevé le défi ! merci à toi de l'avoir proposé ! et, en fait, quand vas-tu te dédié à me dire si tu es une fille ou un garçon ? tu m'as pas répondu sur la communauté ! 

La suite prochainement !


	4. Il y a des choses qui ne s'efface jamais

**__**

La vie n'est faite que de choix difficile

Il y a des choses qui ne s'efface jamais.

_ Mais où est Ron ? marmonna Harry en quittant le bâtiment du ministère.

Après que Voldemort se soit enfui, Harry s'était précipité à la recherche de Ron. Mais ce dernier se demeurait introuvable. Il avait fait tous les endroits où Ron était susceptible d'être allé. Il en était jusqu'à allé torturer quelques mangemorts. Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Son lieu de travail était son avant dernier recours. Le dernier étant son appartement où Hermione se trouvait en ce moment même, mais il doutait fortement que Ron soit venu se réfugié chez lui, il n'était pas stupide à ce point là. Il reviendrait certainement là bas, mais pas maintenant. C'était encore trop tôt. 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait y allé, voir si il était tout de même passé voir Hermione.

" Espérons qu'elle veuille bien m'écouté cette fois-ci " pensa Harry. 

Il transplana alors non loin de chez ses amis, avec l'espoir de pouvoir parler à Hermione et rendre raison à Ron. Il n'était pas trop tard pour son ami, quoi qu'en dise Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour son ami. Il connaissait assez bien Voldemort pour qu'il puisse mettre ses menaces à exécution. Peu être l'avait t'il déjà fait … 

Il espérait de tout cœur que non. Il fallait absolument le retrouvé et l'informé du danger qui le menace.

Il arriva près de la porte, et frappa durement en continuité.

_ Une minute ! pas la peine de s'acharné sur la porte ! s'exclama Hermione en ouvrant. 

Elle fut étonné de voir Harry. Mais la surprise se changea bientôt en un regard glaciale. 

_ Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir, dit t'elle d'un ton sans réplique.

_ Hermione, écoute moi, je t'en pris. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Mais il faut absolument que je te parle. C'est à propos de Ron.

_ Que vas-tu me dire encore sur lui ?

_ Ecoute moi Hermione ! c'est très important ! quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? 

_ Et bien, ce matin. Pourquoi ? 

_ Si il passe, dit lui de venir me voir dès que possible et que je ne lui en veut pas. 

_ Pourquoi tu lui en voudrais, de toute façon ? demanda t'elle, malgré elle.

_ Pour avoir rejoint Voldemort et m'avoir conduit à lui, répondit Harry d'un ton calme.

_ Ron ne ferai jamais ça ! s'écria t'elle, bien qu'elle ne croyait plus ce qu'elle disait pour se persuader elle même.

_ Et pourtant … c'est ce qu'il a fait, Hermione.

_ Tais-toi ! tu mens ! je ne veux rien apprendre de toi, Ron me diras la vérité, lui.

_ Si il reviens. J'en ai ras le bol Hermione. Marre que tu ne me fasses pas confiance et que tu remettes ma parole en doute ! pourquoi te mentirai-je ? je n'en ai rien à gagner ! 

_ Pars … dit doucement Hermione. Pars Harry, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

_ Hermione je …

_ Je t'ai dit que j'ai besoin d'être seul.

_ Crois moi, je ne fais pas ça pour te faire souffrir, je …

Mais Hermione n'entendit pas la suite car elle lui claqua la porte au nez avec violence. 

_ Moi aussi, j'en ai marre … souffla t'elle.

~*~*~*~*~

Ron marchait dans les rues, ne sachant où allé, espérant que Harry s'en soit sorti sain et sauf. 

" Il doit l'être, après tout, c'est Harry Potter … " pensa t'il sinistrement. 

Il l'avait aidé, et il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait maintenant peur de la tournure que prendrait la suite des événements. 

Il ne pouvait pas rentré chez lui, pas tout de suite du moins. Pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Il avait envie de voir Hermione. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas. Il avait peur d'affronté Hermione. Pourtant, il s'acharnerai à gardé le silence. Il ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle sache, elle ne devait pas savoir. Il ne supporterai pas sa réaction, cela lui briserait le cœur. Il savait bien qu'il devait subir les conséquences de ses actes, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait trop. Il pourrait faire face à Harry, mais sûrement pas à elle. Il regrettait de s'être joint à Voldemort. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peu pas revenir en arrière. Il est vrai qu'il avait gagné en puissance, il pouvait offrir de nombreuses choses à Hermione … mais à quel prix ? seul le temps le dévoilera … 

Sa marque invisible ne cessait de le brûlé, signe que son maître le voulait auprès de lui. Mais il n'irait pas.

Il avait d'autres choses plus importante à faire. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. 

" Après tout, que j'y aille maintenant ou plus tard, le résultat sera le même ", pensa t'il. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione était dans la salle de bain, se mouillant le visage pour se rafraîchir et se calmer, ce qui n'était pas très efficace. Elle respira profondément, fermant les yeux, laissant son esprit réfléchir lentement. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une clé dans la serrure. Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée pour y retrouver son petit ami.

_ Ron ! ! s'exclama t'elle, s'approchant de lui pour le serré dans ses bras, mais elle arrêta son geste. 

_ Hermione, je …

_ Il faut qu'on parle, dit t'elle, essayant de caché ses émotions, c'était peine perdu. 

_ Et de quoi on devrait parlé ? demanda Ron, tout en redoutant la réponse. 

_ Quoi ? mais tu te fiches de moi ! A quoi joues-tu Ron ? ? c'est quoi toutes ces histoires ! Tu es différent Ron !

_ Je ne le suis pas, mentit t'il, sachant avec pertinence que cela ne servait strictement à rien. 

_ Arrête Ron ! d'abord, tu t'en vas s'en arrêt, tu n'es jamais là. Ensuite, tu ramènes beaucoup d'argent, prétextant qu'il venait du travail, alors que tu n'y es même pas allé ! je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement, Ron. Où étais-tu quand tu n'étais pas au travail ?

Le cœur de Ron battait terriblement fort tellement il avait peur. Il n'osait pas lui dire. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait deviné. Mais elle voulait confirmation, ce dont il n'était pas capable de lui donné. Hermione continua.

_ Harry est venu me voir plusieurs fois. Me demandant si je te trouvais bizarre. Bien sûr, j'ai répondu non, mais mon cœur me disait le contraire. Il est venu ensuite me demandé où tu étais et de te dire qu'il ne t'en voulait pas de t'être joint à tu-sais-qui et de l'avoir conduit à lui ! est-ce que c'est vrai ? est-ce que Harry a essayé de me faire comprendre est vrai ? 

Long silence.

_ Oui.

Hermione porta une main sur sa bouche, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

_ Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas y croire, je ne _voulais_ pas croire …

_ Hermione, écoute moi, tu … dit t'il, faisant mine de s'approcher pour la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione recula, horrifié.

_ Ne t'approche pas de moi ! ! tu es un mangemort ! comment as-tu pu …

_ Je le suis, mais je ne veux plus l'être, crois moi Hermione …

_ Comment pourrais-je te croire ? alors que tu as du torturé de nombreuses personnes et … oh, mon dieu ! tu as du en tué plein comme moi ! s'écria t'elle en reculant encore plus, ayant de plus en plus peur.

_ Mais tu sais bien que je ne te ferais mais de mal ! s'exclama Ron, comprenant la signification de son geste.

_ Trop tard, c'est déjà fait … souffla t'elle dans un murmure. Je voulais savoir … je le regrette désormais …

_ Hermione, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas …

_ ne pas t'en vouloir ! mais bien sûr que je t'en veux ! tu es un criminel Ron ! tu as tué, torturé ! je veux savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi l'a tu rejoins ?

_ Toi n'ont plus tu ne comprend pas …

_ Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! ! 

_ Bien sûr que si ! hurla Ron. Comment crois-tu que l'ont se sent quand on est la troisième roues du carrosse ? que l'ont est ignoré et que l'ont refuse de voir nos capacités ? j'ai toujours été dans l'ombre, et j'en ai eu assez ! Il est venu à moi, me disant qu'il pourrait m'aidé. Bien sûr, j'ai été stupide, je l'ai suivi. Il m'avait garanti m'apporté richesse et gloire, ainsi que la promesse de ne jamais te faire de mal. Je te promet que tout ça, c'est fini. Tout ce que je veux c'est oublié et reprendre tout depuis le début.

_ Il y a des choses qui ne s'efface jamais, Ron. Oublié est impossible. Comment pourrais-je vivre avec toi en sachant cela ? et puis, toi non plus, tu n'oublieras jamais. Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas une fois de plus un mensonge ? même si ça n'en ai pas un, Tu-sais-qui va te poursuivre Ron.

_ Je ne m'en soucie pas, tout ce que je veux, c'est continué à être avec toi. Et ce que nous deux, sa pourrait continuer ?

_ Non.

Le cœur de Ron se brisa en mille morceaux. 

_ Non Ron, sa ne peu pas continuer. Tu te rends compte que tu m'as mentit, cacher toutes ces choses ? Sa me fait mal de dire ça, mais nous deux, c'est impossible désormais. Je ne peu pas vivre avec un homme, sachant toutes les horreurs qu'il a faite.

_ Donne moi une seconde chance, supplia Ron.

_ Je ne peux pas Ron, dit t'elle entre deux sanglots.

Aucun des deux ne parlèrent. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. 

Ron compris alors que s'était fini, il avait tout gâcher. Les larmes lui montait lui aussi aux yeux, mais il les refoula aussi mieux qu'il le pouvait.

_ Hermione, tu ne peux pas …

_ Je te conseille de partir maintenant, avant que je ne te dénonce. Et crois moi, je pourrais le faire. 

Ron la regarda, effrayé. Il aurait pensé avoir une deuxième chance. Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, mais à lui, on la lui refusait. Comment Hermione pouvait lui faire cela ? Elle lui brisait le cœur et lui disait de s'en allé, où elle le dénoncerai. La rage et le désespoir s'emparait de lui malgré lui.

" j'ai mérité ce qu'il m 'arrive, tout est de ma faute … ", pensa t'il.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant, que pouvait t'il faire sans elle ? Elle était sa vie, son âme sœur. C'est à contre cœur qu'il ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il déclara.

_ Je t'aime Hermione, sache-le. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. 

Et il quitta la pièce, laissant une Hermione désemparée. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé quand il avait prononcé ces paroles, ces paroles si douces. Même si elle ressentait de l'amour pour lui, la flamme c'était éteinte. Elle ne pourrait plus l'aimer de la même façon. Elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix, même si c'était dur à admettre. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire … 

_ La vie nous réserve parfois de drôle de surprise … déclara Harry d'un ton morose. 

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Ron, souffla Sirius.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il le regrette maintenant, dit précipitamment Harry. N'oublie pas une chose, il m'a aidé. Sans lui, je serais sûrement mort. Il pourra s'en sortir, sauf si Voldemort le trouve avant moi …

_ Oui, mais tu dois avoué que plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Il vous a trahi, et même si il le regrette, personne n'aura oublié. Il y a des choses qui ne s'oublie pas . Et Voldemort ne le lâchera pas avant de l'avoir tué. 

_ Je le tuerai avant, dit Harry d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. 

Un long silence pesa dans l'appartement d'Harry. Sirius était maintenant rentré de sa visite de chez Lupin. Il avait demandé comment c'était passé sa discussion avec Hermione. Quel ne fut pas sa stupeur en apprenant toute l'histoire. Hermione qui refusait de croire Harry, Ron qui le conduit à Voldemort, Ron mangemort … 

_ Sirius, aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! 

_ C'est difficile, je veux bien te croire. Mais tant qu'on ne retrouvera pas Ron, on ne pourra pas faire grand chose. Ce que je propose, c'est que pour l'instant, toi, tu vas au travail, sinon tu risques de te prendre un sacré savon. Moi je vais le cherché.

_ ça sera dur pour toi, n'oublie pas que tu es encore recherché. Je te conseille d'y allé avec Remus. Si il veut bien.

_ Il voudra, maintenant, file ! va bossé ! 

_ Ok, ok ! j'y vais. Mais dès que tu as des nouvelles de Ron, viens me voir. D'accord ?

_ Promis. 

_ Merci Sirius, je te dois beaucoup.

_ Tu me dois déjà beaucoup, plaisanta t'il en riant doucement.

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire et quitta l'appartement, laissant Sirius soucieux. Ce dernier se transforma en chien et partit chercher Remus pour commencer les recherches.

~*~*~*~*~

Ron ne bougeait plus, ne pensait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait tout perdu. Son meilleur ami, sa petite amie. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ? pourquoi ce jour là il avait été si faible pour dire _oui_ ? Il se le demandait maintenant. Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas commettre toutes ces erreurs, se rattrapé. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il savait qu'on ne pourrait jamais oublié ce qu'il avait fait. Surtout Hermione. Oh mon dieu, que ferrait 'il sans elle à présent ? La vie pouvait parfois être très cruelle. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ _Frasus_. Mouais, sa pourrait être mieux, marmonna Hermione à elle même en se regardant dans le miroir. 

Elle venait de se lancé un sort pour dégonflé ses yeux tout triste, afin de ne pas que l'ont voit qu'elle avait pleuré. Après cela, elle attrapa son sac et sortit en vitesse de chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Toute les informations qu'elle avait assimilé ces derniers temps lui pesait sur le cœur et elle avait grand besoin de décompressée. Et pour cela, elle connaissait un moyen efficace pour oublié ces ennuis pendant quelques temps. Elle avait décidé de ne pas transplané. Marché la calmait un peu. 

C'est après un petit moment qu'elle arriva devant un grand bâtiment où il y avait écrit :

" L'espadon ".

Elle entra dans le bâtiment qui se révéla être un bar où il n'y avait que des sorciers. C'était un bar très réputé pour son karaoké et l'alcool qui coulait à flot. 

Elle obtenu plusieurs regards, n'étant pas une habituée, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument et s'approcha :

_ Bonsoir, une bière s'il vous plait. 

_ Sa marche. 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. On lui envoya sa bière directement qu'elle bu d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle la regarda bouche bée.

_ ben quoi , j'ai le droit de boire, c'est pas interdit que je sache , répliqua t'elle sèchement en demandant une deuxième bière. 

_ Non, bien sûr, répondit t'il confus. C'est juste que … Boire tout d'un seul coup … 

Hermione roula des yeux et commença à entamée sa deuxième bière. Plus lentement cette fois-ci.

_ Je me demandais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi jolie que vous fait ici ? continua le jeune homme en lui faisant un sourire charmant. 

~*~*~*~*~

Harry se précipita vers son bureau, espérant ne pas se faire remarqué. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, car le chef de sa section l'aperçut et le rejoignit, l'invitant à rentré dans son bureau. 

_ Mr Potter, vous êtes en retard.

_ Je sais, Mr Collin's. J'ai eu quelques problèmes à réglés, je suis désolé.

_ Quel genre de problèmes ?

_ C'est d'ordres personnel.

_ Oh.

_ Je sais que j'aurais du vous prévenir, mais ça a été assez soudain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus. 

_ Bien. Vous savez que j'ai énormément d'estime pour vous, Mr Potter. Vous êtes l'espoir du ministère, de l'Angleterre, du monde de la sorcellerie. Cela m'ennuierait de vous renvoyé à cause de quelques retards.

" Inutile de me rappelé mon funeste destin, je le connais déjà " pensa Harry avec ironie. 

Harry se contenta donc d'un simple hochement de tête. 

_ Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord, déclara Mr Collin's. J'ai une mission pour vous. 

_ Bien. 

_ Des démons venant de l'orient serait arrivé clandestinement d'après certaines rumeurs. Je veux donc que vous fassiez une patrouille dans le secteur nord et que vous les éliminiez. Ils ressemblent à ça.

Il lui montra une gravure.

" Pas très jolies ces bébêtes " pensa t'il en regardant. 

_ Est-ce bien compris ? Ajouta son supérieur.

_ Oui, monsieur. J'y vais de ce pas. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Un autre verre.

_ Vous êtes sûre ? parce que là …

_ j'ai dit, un autre verre ! s'exclama Hermione, complètement ivre.

_ Bien. Le serveur lui servit une quatorzième bières. 

Hermione était toujours au bar, et le jeune était toujours là, lui parlant, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Où peu être n'arrivait t'elle pas à écouté tellement elle buvait. L'alcool lui procurait une sensation bizarre qui lui faisait un peu oublié ses soucies. Seulement un peu. C'est pour cela qu'elle buvait bières sur bières. Mais même sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle n'arrivait pas à faire sortir de sa tête que l'homme qu'elle aimait était un mangemort. Qu'il lui avait mentit, et qu'elle n'était plus avec lui.

" Mais pourquoi tout ne veux pas s'envolé de ma tête ? ? " pensa t'elle avec colère. 

_ Et donc, sa met tes yeux en valeurs et … 

le jeune homme continuait toujours de la draguer, elle avait préférée rester de marbre, préférant se taire. Mais là, elle ne tint plus.

_ Excuse moi, dit t'elle d'une voix aigu.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu peux pas te la fermer, parce que là, franchement, tu m'agaces, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! dégage, va joué ailleurs ! 

_ Mais tu ..

_ Tire toi ! ! ! cria t'elle tellement fort que la plupart de la clientèle se retourna. 

L'homme partit aussitôt, comprenant qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Hermione se retrouva donc seule, La tête enfoui dans ses mains. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Et un autre de moins, murmura Harry. 

Il venait de tué son sixième démons avec sa baguette.

" Il était nombreux ", pensa t'il. 

Sa tourné étant maintenant terminée, et il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas envie de rentré chez lui. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de Ron. Sirius ne l'avait pas retrouvé, ce qu'il l'inquiétait de plus en plus à chaque minutes qu'il se passait. Il se dirigea alors vers un endroit qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenté depuis quelques temps. " L'espadon ". 

Il rentra dans le bar, où il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse ce soir là. Harry commanda :

_ Salut John, un whisky s'il te plait. 

_ Pas de problème. Dure journée hein ?

_ On peu dire ça comme ça …

_ Tiens, voilà ton whisky. 

_ Merci, t'il Harry en commençant à boire. Alors, quoi de neuf ces temps-ci ?

_ Bof, rien de spécial. On voit beaucoup d'agent du ministère. D'ailleurs, t'es pas là à cause d'eux j'espère ? parce qu'il commence sérieusement à m'ennuyé.

Harry eut un petit rire.

_ Rassure-toi John, je ne suis pas là sous leurs ordres. Je suis là parce que j'en ai envie. 

_ Une autre bière s'il vous plait, hic ! interpella une voix. 

_ Tout de suite mademoiselle. 

John lui donna rapidement sa boisson et continua de parlé à Harry.

_ Celle là, elle aura du mal demain en se levant. 

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Elle as bu une dizaine de bières. La pauvre, elle avait l'air toute triste en arrivant, elle doit pas avoir l'habitude de l'alcool. En tout cas, c'est pas une habituée d'ici. 

Harry se retourna pour observé la jeune fille. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit Hermione. Elle était dans un état lamentable.

_ Hermione ! mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Sa se voit pas se que je fait ? je bois !

_ Sa j'avais remarqué, répliqua Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour oublié. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Toi aussi tu es là, sa veux dire que tu bois aussi.

_ Peu être mais pas excessivement !! s'exclama t'il avec colère. allez viens, je te ramène chez toi.

_ Non, je veux pas y allé ! s'écria t'elle, n'ayant pas vraiment de conscience tellement l'alcool prenait d'impact sur elle à présent. 

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Allez, viens.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidé à se levé, Harry la tira par le bras et la soutenu. Ils sortirent avec difficulté du bar.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin Hermione ? 

_ Je … j'en avais marre … je

_ Peu être, mais c'est pas la solution ! Tu vas avoir du mal à dessaoulé ! 

_ Oh, non … 

_ Je vais te donné une potion qui calme et tu …

Mais il ne continua pas, remarquant qu'elle s'était endormi. Il soupira et la pris dans ses bras. Après une longue heure, ils arrivèrent chez elle. Il prit les clefs dans la poche d'Hermione et ouvrit la porte. Il la posa soigneusement sur la canapé et transplana ensuite rapidement ensuite chez lui pour revenir quelques instants après avec une potion dessaoulante. 

Hermione dormait profondément, il ne voulait pas se risqué à la réveillé. Mais elle se réveilla d'elle même au bout de plusieurs minutes.

_ Où … où je suis ? 

_ Tu es chez toi Hermione. Je t'ai ramené, tu n'étais pas en posture de rentré toi même.

_ A oui, dit t'elle en se frottant la tête.

_ Tiens voilà une potion qui te calmera.

_ Merci, dit t'elle en la saisissant.

_ Comment tu te sens ? demanda t'il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

_ Disons que je n'ai pas encore récupéré toutes mes capacité. Mais je peux pensé un minimum, c'est déjà ça …

_ La potion devrait calmer. Il faut juste être patiente.

_ Harry ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je suis désolé, dit t'elle. Je … je n'avais pas à me conduire comme ça avec toi, j'ai eu tort, c'est toi qui avait raison. Je … j'ai vu Ron … il est venu .. on a parlé ….

_ Tu as vu Ron ? questionna soudainement Harry. Et tu l'as laissé partir ? 

_ Je … oui, on a rompu.

_ Oh, je suis désolé.

_ Je … comment lui faire confiance maintenant ? après toutes les horreurs qu'il a du faire ? je .. je peux pas … c'est au dessus de mes forces …

_ Mais il doit regretté maintenant, il faut lui donné une seconde chance.

_ Peu être, mais je .. je …

_ Chuuut, chuchota Harry en lui mettant un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire. Tu es fatiguée, tu devrais dormir maintenant, on verra demain pour Ron. D'accord ? Car dans ton état, tu ne dois pas être en mesure de pensée convenablement, bien que tu le fasses extrêmement bien pour quelqu'un qui a bu , ajouta t'il avec un sourire.

_ Harry, je …

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry ouvrit d'abord grand les yeux d'étonnements, puis il reprit conscience de la situation. Il recula alors.

_ Hermione ! 

Mais c'était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit, elle s'était déjà rendormi sur lui, laissant un Harry perplexe, ne pouvant bouger. 

Voilà ! l'avant dernier chapitre et terminée !

Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini ! je me dépêche vraiment avec cette potterfiction, j'ai vraiment envie de la finir avant de partir, sinon, j'ai peur de plus être motivée, lol ! je sais pas si je vais réussir à mettre un autre chapitre avant jeudi soir, car si je ne me trompe pas, le chapitre 5 devrait être le plus long de tous. On verra… 

J'espère que sa vous à plut. Je trouve que j'ai mal fait cette histoire de boisson, je trouve qu'Hermione était trop elle même sous l'alcool mais bon … J'ai pas trop parlé de la situation de Ron après la dispute qu'il a eut avec Hermione, mais je parlerai de lui dans le prochain chapitre (évidemment, puisque ce sera le dernier !) 

Bon, comme d'habitude, un petit mots à mes rewiewers que j'adore tous !^__^(je vous adore aussi ce qui lise et qui laisse pas, vous inquiétez pas !lol ! remarque, vus vous en souciez sûrement pas mais bon ...) :

****

Fany :

J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre là, car il a été fait assez rapidement, comme tu l'espérais ! lol. Pour Ron, t'imagine qu'au début je voulais pas qu'il aide Harry, il devait s'enfuir. Mais après, je me suis dit que c'était pas son genre, alors je l'ai fait aidé. 

****

Molianne :

Merci, merci beaucoup ! tu va me faire rougir … je continue je continue ! lol ! plus qu'un chapitre … 

****

Cath :

Bah, la voilà la suite ! par contre, l'autre peu risqué d'être plus longue. J'ai pas parlé de l'endroit où Voldemort est allé, mais on le reverra au prochain chapitre. Pour Hermione, elle a vu la réalité, mais il lui en a fallut du temps, hein ? et puis, elle s'est réconcilié avec Harry, tu as pu le voir à la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne pouvais pas les laissé fâché enfin ! Pour Ron, je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fera dans ce chapitre, mais ce qu'il fera sera dit au prochain chapitre.

Bisous !

****

Cass' :

Je suis contente que tu trouve sa chouette, sa me fait trop plaisir. La suite, et ben, tu viens de la lire, lol ! j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas déçu. 

****

Miss Maraudeuse : 

Ma miss maraudeuse ! ! ! j'suis contente que tu m'es lu ! merci pour le compliment. Euh … des pouvoirs pour écrire ? sa m'étonnerai ! sa a pas été trop dur à attendre alors ? lol ! tiens le coup ma p'tite puce ! 

Je t'adore et je te fais de gros bisous !

Hermichocos 

****

Marjolaine : 

Hello, moi aussi j'adore les duels entre Harry et Voldemort. (si tu aimes ça, lis le prochain chapitre, héhé …). Pour Harry et Hermione, bah, je peux pas le caché, puisque c'était le défi, lol ! pour les autres perso, tu vas bien voir ce qui va leur arrivé. Pour Sirius, j'avoue que je sais pas trop, il a pas une place importante dans la fic. Mais les autres, je sais exactement ce qui va leurs arrivés. Merci beaucoup, j'suis contente qu'il y en a qui trouve que je m'en sors pas mal pour ce défi. 

****

Cho Chang :

Sa fait plaisir que tu es adoré ! Tu veux que je te dise, moi aussi je suis contente que Ron ait aidé Harry ! lol ! parce que, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à quelqu'un, il devait pas le faire. En tout cas, continue ta fic reminescence, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Harry moi ! lol ! 

****

Mymye-Potter : 

Et bien tu peux remarqué qu'ils n'ont pas parlé ensemble et que Hermione ne les a pas surpris. J'aurais peu être du faire comme tu as dit d'ailleurs, sa aurait été mieux, car j'ai pataugé avec ce chapitre je trouve ! J'suis contente que tu trouve ma fic super bonne ^__^, je suis trop trop contente que tu l'aime bien ! j'espère que ce chapitre a pas été trop nul… 

La voilà la souite ! ! !lol ! l'autre viendra je sais pas quand, mais ce sera le plus long chapitre je pense. 

Voilà, fini mes réponses aux rewiews ! et merci beaucoup à eux ! 

Plus qu'un dernier chapitre ! je suis toute contente qu'il ne me reste qu'un chapitre ! ! héhé ^__^

Gros bisous à vous tous !


	5. La réalité est parfois dure à admettre

**__**

La vie n'est faite que de choix difficile

****

La réalité est parfois dure à admettre

" mm… c'est confortable " pensa Hermione, les yeux toujours fermés, appuyé contre quelque chose. Elle tâta alors sur quoi elle était appuyé, les yeux toujours clos, pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un.

_ Ron … Murmura t'elle.

_ Non.

Cette voix … elle la connaissait, elle la connaissait même très bien. Elle ouvrit alors grand les yeux, complètement réveillée et se releva d'un coup du torse d'Harry.

_ Harry ! s'exclama t'elle horrifiée. Que … qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? 

_ Je …

_ Et puis, on … on a rien fait, j'espère ? 

_ Rassure toi Hermione. Je n'aurais pas abuser de toi pendant que tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, c'est mal me connaître.

_ Excuse moi, déclara Hermione en passant une main sur son front. C'est juste … je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. On aurait très bien pu …

_ Oui, ça j'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, coupa Harry. 

_ On a vraiment rien fait, rien du tout ? insista t'elle, comme si elle était sûre de ne pas se rappelée de quelque chose.

_ Non, à part que tu m'as embrassé, je ne vois pas …

_ Je t'ai embrassée ? s'exclama Hermione. Oh, Harry, je suis désolée.

_ C'est rien Herm', t'en fais pas, c'est oublié, dit Harry, sachant très bien qu'il n'oublierait en aucun cas ce baiser.

_ Comment, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? dit t'elle pour elle à voix haute.

_ Hermione, je te le rappelles, tu étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, tu aurais pu faire pire. Et puis, ce n'était pas long, j'ai interrompu le baiser avant que ça n'aille plus loin. 

_ Oh. Et bien, je suppose que je dois te remercié pour m'avoir empêcher d'allé plus loin.

Il y eut un long silence gêné auquel seul un bourdonnement dans l'air le brisait.

_ Bon, et bien …je suppose que je devrais allé bosser si je ne veux pas être une fois de plus en retard. 

_ C'est la meilleure chose à faire, confirma Hermione.

_ Alors, à plus tard Hermione.

_ Oui, à plus tard Harry. 

_ Oh, et avant que je ne parte, prend cette potion. Elle calmera des éventuelles mal tête.

_ Merci, dit t'elle en prenant la potion tandis qu'Harry passait la porte de l'appartement. 

Hermione soupira longuement, alla s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, et avala sa potion, car elle avait sérieusement mal au crâne. Après cela, elle décida de déjeuner et de ne plus pensé pendant un moment.

~*~*~*~*~

_ Encore en train de rêvassé, Harry ? 

Harry releva la tête pour se retrouvé face à un de ses collègues, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années. Jim Kubrick.

_ T'inquiète, continua Jim. Nous savons tous que le patron n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je peux te dire qu'une petite fête va commencé au 2eme étages , tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à nous ?

_ Non, désolé Jim. Mr Collin's a eut la mauvaise idée de ne pas me mettre sur le terrain pour me faire rendre un rapport ce soir même. Si je veux le finir à temps, je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonné ne serais-ce que pour quelques heures.

_ Comme tu veux. Mais, si tu changes d'avis, viens nous rejoindre. 

_ J'en prends note, répondit Harry. Jim lui fit signe de tête avant de repartir du côté opposé. 

En vérité, il aurait très bien pu allé à la fête. cela lui aurait changé les idées pour ne plus pensé à Hermione, et … à Ron. Peu lui importait ce fichu rapport, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il pensait au doux baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublié. Pourtant, il savait bien que, pour Hermione, ce baiser ne signifiait rien du tout. Elle était sous l'emprise de l'alcool et ne s'en souvenait même plus. Mais, en même temps, c'était mieux. Car, même si elle et Ron avaient rompu, il se sentait énormément coupable vis-à-vis de Ron. 

_ J'en ai marre, murmura t'il pour lui même en se tenant sa tête dans ses mains.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione était allongée sur un banc public, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Ron, Harry, Ron, Harry … Elle ne pouvait cessé de penser à ces deux là. Mais, pourquoi ? pourquoi n'arrêtait t'elle d'avoir les deux garçons qui filait dans sa tête ? Elle pensait à Ron, et tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Et à Harry, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donnée … Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissée paraître, elle se souvenait parfaitement du baiser. Elle avait fait semblant seulement pour savoir si Harry lui mentirait, et il ne l'avait pas fait. 

Le doute commença à s'emparer de l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle aimait toujours Ron. Mais, Harry ? elle était sûre d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Mais, quel genre de sentiments ? de l'amitié forte ? de l'amour ? de l'amour … serais-ce possible ? serais-ce possible d'aimer deux hommes à la fois ? Il était déjà dur d'aimé réellement quelqu'un, mais deux ? 

_ Arg ! c'est vraiment trop compliqué ! marmonna t'elle à elle même. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Désolé Harry, Ron est introuvable, s'excusa Remus en entrant dans le bureau d'Harry, accompagné d'u grand chien noir. 

Harry soupira. Il avait peur, peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose de très grave à Ron. 

_ Mais où peut-il être ? murmura Harry qui enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_ Nous avons cherché dans plusieurs endroits, nous avons entendu des rumeurs parmi des mangemorts pas très discret. A ce qu'il paraît, Voldemort lui en veut beaucoup et il est bien décidé à en finir avec Ron. Mais rassure toi, il ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Et, si il l'avait fait, tu aurais senti ta cicatrice, n'est-ce pas ? lança Remus.

Harry lui afficha un faible sourire, mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet. 

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose, avec sniffle? proposa Harry en offrant un siège à Remus. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Remus jeta un regard à Sirius avant d'acquiert.

_ Pourquoi pas après tout ? 

Harry se leva alors pour fermé son bureau à clef, histoire d'être sur de ne pas être dérangé. Il ordonna ensuite à Sirius :

_ C'est bon, Sirius, tu peux te transformé en toute tranquillité.

_ Wouaf ! 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Sirius se trouvait devant lui.

_ Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

_ Disons que j'ai vécu des jours meilleurs.

_ Je te promets que nous allons redoublés les efforts pour trouver Ron. Nous n'arrêterons pas avant de l'avoir devant nous.

_ Merci, je vous dois beaucoup vous deux. 

Il leur servit ensuite une tasse de thé à chacun et continuèrent de parler de Ron pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Remus se lève pour déclarer :

_ Nous retournons à nos recherches.

~*~*~*~*~

Ron s'approchait à grands pas de l'appartement, des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulant le long de ses joues. Il en avait assez, assez d'avoir toujours fait les mauvais choix, assez de n'avoir jamais réussi, assez de la vie. Et il avait trouvé un remède à son problème. Un remède efficace qui changerait à jamais son existence. 

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il ouvrit à volé la porte de l'appartement. Il pensait trouvé Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là.

_ Tant mieux, ça rend les choses beaucoup moins difficile, chuchota t'il. 

Il s'écroula alors sur le canapé et pleura ainsi pendant une longue demi heure. Soudain, il se releva à une vitesse étonnante, et sortit sa baguette d'un geste sec pour ensuite la dirigée vers lui même, fermant les yeux .

_ _Avada keda …_

Il s'arrêta brusquement et rouvrit les yeux. (N/A : vous me croyez aussi sadique que ça ? ? je l'aurais pas tué voyons …) 

Il ne méritait même pas de mourir, pas de cette façon. Avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait tué et torturé, il ne méritait même pas de mourir si doucement, sans souffrir. Ce n'était pas juste. 

Il balança alors sa baguette à travers la pièce avec fureur et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher, s'assit en face du bureau, prit un parchemin et une plume et commença à dirigé une longue lettre. Après avoir terminée cela. Il posa sa plume et ferma ensuite les yeux tout en respirant profondément pour se calmer. 

Il sortit de la chambre, serrant fermement le parchemin de sa main, tout tremblant.

_ Je suis même trop lâche pour ça … 

Il marcha lentement à travers la pièce, et ramassa sa baguette avec la même lenteur. Il murmura ensuite :

_ _Cordilocus_

Une longue corde bien épaisse et rigide s'en suivi. Il l'à regarda fixement quelques instants, et jeta belle et bien sa baguette cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha de la table, et mis bien en évidence le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire. L'instant d'après, il tira une chaise et la mis en dessous du lustre pour ensuite grimper dessus et accrocher la corde solidement au bout du lustre. Avec des gestes tremblant, il fit un nœud et un trou pour pouvoir passé sa tête qu'il passa autour de son cou alors qu'il était toujours debout sur la chaise. 

" Sa y'est, j'y suis. "

Ron savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait reculé. Quelqu'un pourrait rentré à la seconde et le dissuader de son geste. Hermione pourrait arrivé en criant de ne pas faire ça, qu'elle l'aime toujours. Harry pourrait à l'instant même ouvrir la porte, hurlant qu'il ne le laisserai jamais faire une chose pareil, que c'est son meilleur ami et qu'ils pourraient arrangés cela. Mais personne ne vint. Aucune porte ne s'ouvrit. Il aurait voulu se réveillé de ce mauvais rêve. Hélas, la réalité est parfois dure à admettre.

Il essuya ses yeux rapidement pour qu'ils soient ensuite fermés et froncés. Il ne voulait surtout pas les gardés ouvert, il ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. 

Il serra bien le nœud coulissant de la corde et il se jeta ensuite de la chaise dans un cri perçant qu'il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler. Il pendait dans le vide et sa colonne vertébrale le faisait souffrir atrocement. Il savait qu'il allait mourir si personne ne le décrochait dans les secondes qui viendrait. Mais, d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas qu'on le décroche, il avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait. 

Il vit alors tout les meilleures moment de sa vie défilé à toute vitesse dans un temps record : 

Il se voyait bébé, dans les bras de sa mère et son père à côté Il voyait Fred changé son ours en peluche en une gigantesque araignée, Il serrait Ginny dans ses bras, aidait Fred et Georges contre Percy, jouait aux échec tout en riant avec Bill, faisait du Quidditch avec Charlie, riait avec toute sa famille réunit autour de son anniversaire qui avait le plus compter, Il tenait sa lettre de Poudlard avec un large sourire aux lèvres, sa rencontre avec Harry dans le Poudlard express, son amitié avec Hermione après l'épisode du troll, les aventures passé avec ses deux amis, les fous rires avec Harry, les premiers flirts avec Hermione, la remise des diplômes, Hermione dire oui pour habité avec lui, leur installation, l'aide d'Harry dans tous les moments difficiles, la dernière rencontre avec Harry et Voldemort, toute sa famille encore une fois. Et alors qu'il sentait son âme le quitté, il pensa une dernière fois à Hermione. Hermione dans ses bras, Hermione l'embrassant, Hermione lui souriant, Hermione l'aimant.

_ Je suis désolé … réussit t'il à articulé. 

Sa tête tomba brusquement dans le vide, et ses poings serré se lâchèrent. Il était mort. Toute vie venait de le quitter, une bonne fois pour toute. Il s'était suicidé.

(oups, bah, en fin de compte, je l'ai quand même tuée et je suis peu être une sadique, c'est à vous de juger après tout …) 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Harry ! oh Harry ! hurla Hermione en ouvrant la porte de son bureau avec désespoir. 

Harry se retourna et il vit la tornade brune se jeter dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. 

_ Oh Harry, oh Harry … répéta t'elle.

Harry sentit une vague de panique le submergé. Hermione semblait dévasté.

_ Quoi ? Hermione, que se passe t'il ? il est arriver quelque chose ? 

Hermione releva doucement la tête et réussit à articulée :

_ Harry, je n'en peux plus. Je n'arrive plus à géré cette situation ! Il y a Ron, qui est passé de l'autre côté, et qui me dit ensuite qu'il veut réparé ses erreurs et tout recommencer. Mais moi, je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance ! c'est impossible ! pas avec tout ce qu'il a fait ! Ensuite, il disparaît et on ignore totalement où, et moi, je m'en veux énormément.

_ Ecoute Hermione, commença t'il en lui relevant le menton. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a dit d'enfiler la panoplie de Mangemort. Si tu sentais que votre relation n'aboutissait nulle part, il fallait mieux y mettre un terme. Il est vrai que tu n'as pas choisi le bon moment mais …

_ Il n'y a pas que cela, coupa Hermione, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je m'en veux pour ça, pour ce que tu as dit. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus grave.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea curieusement Harry.

_ Je crois que je commence à tomber amoureuse de toi.

Harry resta silencieux, essayant d'enregistrer l'information qui venait de lui être donné, mais Hermione coupa court à ces pensées, ne voulant même pas qu'il prenne la parole à ce sujet.

_ Et je me sens mal. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Ron. J'ai l'impression de le trahir, et d'être une garce. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je vous aime tous les deux. Je sais que c'est que c'est bizarre, mais je t'assure que c'est vrai. Et ça me met mal à l'aise, sa me …

_ Hermione, calme-toi. Ton problème, c'est que tu veux réglé tout tes problèmes en même temps et cela te rend vulnérable. Alors, ce que l'ont va faire, c'est s'occuper du plus important : retrouver Ron. Et sain et sauf. 

_ Tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de se que je t'ai avouée ? de mes sentiments pour toi ?

_ Une chose à la fois Hermione, une chose à la fois, répondit t'il avec un petit sourire. Je te l'ai dit. N'essaye pas d'arrangé tout en même temps, sinon, tu en perdras la tête.

_ Bien, dit t'elle en hochant la tête.

_ Maintenant, on va aller chercher Ron.

_ Mais, et ton travail ? 

_ J'en ai assez de resté ici en fermé sans faire quoi que se soit. Je m'en fiche si je me fait virer. Ron compte bien plus que mon travail, et cette situation commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Viens.

Harry lui prit brusquement la main et ils sortirent en trombe du bureau.

~*~*~*~*~

_ Ces recherches n'aboutissent à rien ! s'énerva Sirius. 

_ Calme-toi patmol, ce n'est pas en s'énervant qu'on trouvera quelque chose !

_ Mais tu dois avouer que c'est inquiétant, je me demande si … non, je ne veux même pas y pensé.

Remus hocha la tête, n'exprimant aucun sentiment à part l'inquiétude. 

_ Le mieux, ce serait d'allé voir Hermione à son appartement, savoir si elle l'aurait aperçut ou eu de ses nouvelles. 

_ Tu as raison Lunard, c'est le mieux que l'ont puisse faire présentement.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire quand même que Ron ai pu les trahir de cette façon, nous trahir … souffla Remus, conscient que c'était une des rare fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec Sirius.

_ Je sais, mais il veut se racheter, et ça, c'est l'essentiel. Espérons que nous le retrouverons. Sinon, c'est Voldemort que se chargera de lui.

~*~*~*~*~

_ Ne perds pas courage Hermione, on le retrouveras.

_ Oui, mais dans quel état ? questionna Hermione tandis qu'il marchait dans une profonde forêt. 

_ Ecoute Hermione. Ne nous démoralisons pas avant d'avoir une piste. On va allé chez toi et voir si il n'y est pas passé. Je lancerai un sort pour essayé de ressentir sa présence où cas où il serait passé pendant ton absence. Ainsi, si il n'est pas là, on aura une chance de le retrouver grâce à son aisance. 

Hermione hocha la tête en silence et ils reprirent leur chemin, toujours dans le plus grand calme. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'ils cherchaient, sans résultats. Harry espérait que de leur côté, Sirius et Remus avaient trouvés quelque chose. 

La pluie commençait à tomber, laissant présager un orage. Après avoir transplaner près de chez Hermione, ils coururent pour évité l'averse le plus possible et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches qui menait vers le troisième étage.

Arrivée devant la porte, Hermione farfouilla dans son sac pour ensuite échappée un juron.

_ Quoi ? questionna Harry, qui attendait patiemment.

_ J'ai perdu mes clefs ! attend, je vais voir si je ne l'ai ai pas perdu dans les escaliers quand on courait.

_ Tu veux de l'aide ?

_ Pas besoin, dit t'elle alors qu'elle s'était déjà éloignée.

Harry attendit donc devant la porte, avec un léger pressentiment, comme si il s'était passer quelque chose d'important. 

" Peu être que Ron et ici ", se dit t'il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte. 

A son étonnement, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ron devait être passé, ou même être là. Il entra en profondeur dans la pièce, et ce qu'il vit lui fit glacé le sang au plus haut de ses entrailles et l'écoeura au plus au point. Il laissa sa baguette heurter le sol sous le choc. 

Il avait trouvé Ron. Oui, mais pas dans l'état qu'il espérait le trouver. Ron était là, pendu dans la grande pièce, son corps se balançant doucement. 

_ Oh c'est pas vrai, murmura t'il mettant sa main devant la bouche, de peur de vomir à cette vue effroyable. Il recula, effrayé et anéanti d'une grande tristesse. 

Ron, son ami … 

_ Harry j'ai retrouvé mes clefs ! elles étaient bien dans l'escalier ! mais, comment tu as fait pour rentré ?

_ Hermione ! non ! cria Harry en stoppant juste à temps Hermione avant qu'elle ne rentre.

_ Quoi ? demanda t'elle d'une voix paniquée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? mais répond-moi enfin ! 

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle le poussa vivement, mais elle regretta bien vite son geste car la vue qui s'offrait à elle lui donna un haut le cœur.

_ Oh mon dieu, Ron ! Non ! ! ! ! !

Elle voulu s'approcher, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste. Et s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle s'écroula par terre, et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie.

Quant à Harry, il pleurait lui aussi. De rage, de tristesse, de désespoir. Ils auraient pu l'aider, pourquoi s'était t'il donné la mort ? Il ne voulait même pas y pensé. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré ne plus jamais pouvoir pensé à ce moment là.

Hermione était dévasté. Comment Ron avait t'il pu faire ça ? pourquoi ici ? pourquoi maintenant ? pourquoi tout simplement. Pourquoi … La réponse était évidente, mais trop dure à admettre. Elle n'osait même pas relevé les yeux, de peur d'être pris de convulsions incontrôlable qui guettait déjà.

_ C'est ma faute ! hurla t'elle. C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute …

Harry reprit ses esprits. Hermione … il l'avait presque oublié. Il se pencha à vif allure vers elle et releva sa tête vers lui.

_ Ecoute Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute ! calme toi ! il faut, il faut …

Mais il remarqua bien vite qu'il était lui aussi dans le même état qu'Hermione. Ils se serrèrent alors tous les deux dans les bras avec une tel force qu'ils auraient pu se broyer les os. 

Tous deux se berçaient mutuellement, la tête enfoui dans l'épaule de l'autre, pleurant toutes les larmes de leurs corps. On entendit alors Sirius :

_ La porte est ouverte et …

Il s'arrêta net et blanchit d'un coup, suivi de Remus. Tous deux étaient pétrifiés. Reprenant leurs esprits, ils s'approchèrent d'Harry et Hermione et Remus leurs dit d'une voix tremblante qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôlé.

_ Il faut mieux sortir de cette pièce. Sortez, on va prévenir les médicomages.

Mais les jeunes ne bougèrent pas, faisant mines de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Sirius, toujours aussi blanc, s'approcha d'Harry et le prit vivement par les épaules.

_ C'est affreux Harry, oui, mais il ne faut pas que vous restiez là à vous torturez encore plus. Sortez de cette maison, attendez nous dans l'escalier si vous voulez, nous nous en chargeons.

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il les poussa dehors tandis que Remus avait déjà prévenu les médicomages. Des larmes lui coulait lui aussi le long de ses joues. Il en était autant pour Sirius. Ils sortirent rapidement de l'appartement rejoindre Harry et Hermione, ne pouvant supporté cette ambiance peu chaleureuse. 

Personne n'eut le courage de décrocher Ron. Ce fut aux médicomages de s'en charger. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, souffla Sirius, la tête dans ses mains. 

_ Moi non plus Sirius, moi non plus … Si on l'avait trouvé quelques heures avant ça, juste quelques heures … murmura Remus.

Tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Le corps de Ron avait été emmené à la morgue, et Harry parlait maintenant avec un des médecins. Enfin, parlé était un grand mots, il n'en avait pas la force. Quand à Hermione, elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face. Elle se contentait de pleurer, serrant fortement la main de son ami. 

Après cela, tout le monde partit. Il ne restait plus que Remus, Sirius, Hermione et Harry dans la pièce. Personne n'osait brisé le silence qui pesait. Hermione partit en courant dans les toilettes où ont pouvait l'entendre vomir. Sirius et Remus tenaient maintenant Harry par les épaules. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait trouvé Ron. Il s'était seulement contenté de hochement de tête, pour Sirius et Remus, comme pour le médecin. 

Hermione revint quelques instants plus tard, d'une pâleur incroyable qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Son regard était déchirant, rempli de tristesse et de regret. Elle se jeta à nouveau dans les bras d'Harry. Sirius les regardait, peiné, tandis qu'un parchemin posé sur la table avait attiré l'intention du loup-garou qui demanda :

_ Quelqu'un a t'il laissé son parchemin sur la table ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, incrédule, se disant que ce vieux bout de parchemin n'avait aucune importance dans une tel situation. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il soupira, s'approcha de la table, déroula le parchemin et le parcouru rapidement avant de dire :

_ Je crois que c'est pour vous. Ron a voulu vous dire quelques petites choses … 

Les deux concernés relevèrent vivement la tête et Hermione courut presque vers Remus, qui lui tendit le parchemin. Arrivé devant, elle n'était plus aussi sûre de vouloir le lire. 

_ Si u ne veux pas le lire, commença Sirius.

_ Non, je vais le lire. 

Avec un raclement de la gorge et ravalant ses larmes, elle s'en saisit et commença une lecture à haute voix :

__

Mes amis,

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne fais plus parti de ce monde, je ne le méritais pas. Je vous en pris, ne me pleurez pas, je n'en vaut pas la peine.

Al l'énonciation de cette phrase, les pleurs de tout le monde redoublèrent. 

__

J'ai été lâche. Trop lâche pour m'être joint au seigneur des ténèbres, trop lâche pour vivre, trop lâche pour vous faire face.

Je tenais quand même à vous faire part de certaines choses.

Harry, je m'en veux. Oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit à la grotte, je ne le pensais en aucun cas, c'est toi qui avait raison, tu as toujours eu raison, et c'est maintenant que je le comprend. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as appris, tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble Je regrette que notre complicité se soit envolée cette dernière année. J'ai été stupide, j'espère que tu arriveras un jour à me pardonné pour cela. Et aussi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je n'arrive pas à croire moi même ce que j'ai osé te faire, t'emmené à lui . J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu mettras fin au règne du seigneur des Ténèbres, tu en es capable, tu en as la force. Fais-le, ne fais pas comme moi. Je n'étais pas digne d'être ton ami. Je t'en supplie, oublie moi aussi. Mais sache quand même, que tu étais mon meilleur ami, et que tu le seras toujours pour moi. Même si sa ne l'était plus pour toi depuis longtemps. Tu as beaucoup compter pour moi. 

Harry poussa un cri déchirant et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son parrain. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauvé son ami et il s'en voulait énormément. Et savoir que Ron ne croyait pas mérité son amitié le faisait énormément souffrir. Hermione continua sa lecture, d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante.

__

Hermione, ma Hermione, c'est toi qui va le plus me manquer là haut. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil, sans toi, ma vie n'avait plus sens, c'est en partie pour cela que j'ai mis fin à mes jours.

Hermione ferma les yeux, ne voulant même plus continuer de lire. Elle le savait, tout était de sa faute... 

__

Mais je t'en pris, ne te crois pas responsable. J'ai pris seul ma décision, et je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, car tu ne l'es en aucun cas. Je voulais te faire savoir que je regrette. Je regrette tant mes actes, mais je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Plus rien n'aurait été comme avant. Mais si j'ai fait cela, c'était en partie pour t'offrir ce que tu voulais, je ne pouvais supporté l'idée que tu vives avec un pauvre comme moi. Ce que je ne regretterai en rien, ce sont toutes les choses merveilleuses que nous avons passé ensemble. Avec toi, j'ai ris, j'ai pleuré, j'ai été très heureux. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, mais je veux que tu tournes la pages et que tu vives ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu as le droit de trouvé un homme qui puisses t'aimé, de toute façon, qui ne pourrait pas t'aimé ? Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse et la plus admirable que j'ai connue sur cette terre. Ne change pas, je t'en pris, fait le pour moi, si je tiens encore ne serais-ce qu'un peu pour toi.

Je t'aime, pour l'éternité.

Hermione lâcha la lettre, elle craqua une fois de plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette lettre lui brisait le cœur… Remus prit alors la lettre et continua :

__

Dîtes à mes parents, à mes frères et à ma sœur que je les aime énormément et qu'il me manqueront. Je sais parfaitement que tout ce que j'ai fait ne pourras jamais être effacé, mais je vous aime. Je vous aime tous.

Ronald John Weasley.

_ Il va le payé, chuchota Harry, la rage coulant maintenant dans ses veines.

_ Qui ? demanda Sirius, se doutant de la réponse.

_ Voldemort. C'est sa faute. Tout a toujours été de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas réussi à entraîné Ron … l'énonciation du nom de son ami lui fit un pincement au cœur. 

_ Ecoute Harry, tu es sous le choc, nous le sommes tous. Mais courir après Voldemort n'est pas une solution. 

_ Oh que si, ragea t'il. Je vais même y remédier maintenant.

Et il courut avec haine hors de l'immeuble.

_ Harry non ! s'écria Harry.

Trop tard. 

~*~*~*~*~

__

_ Voldemort ! ! ! cette fois-ci, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant ! ! hurla Harry, retournant dans la grotte où Ron l'avait emmené auparavant. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'y était pas, mais il avait besoin de sortir toute l'a haine qui l'envahissait. Harry commença à hurler, hurler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, les yeux levés au ciel, parlant tout seul.

_ Tu as gagné ! tu es content ? tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais ! ! mes parents, mes amis, ma vie ! je te hais ! je te méprise ! je te jure que je te tuerai Voldemort ! je te ferais souffrir atrocement pour tout ce que tu as fait aux autres, pour tout ce que tu m'a fais ! !

_ Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

Harry se retourna vivement, révélant à son ennemi un regard froid et ferme, un regard de haine à vous faire glacé le sang, pire que celui de Voldemort.

_ Et bien, et bien, et bien … que signifie ce regard insolent ? demanda Voldemort avec une lueur de méchanceté.

_ Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Tom.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit plus de mille fois d'arrêté de m'appelé comme ça ! ! cria t'il.

_ Qu'est-ce que sa peu faire ? ça n'aura plus d'importance dans quelques instants, l'instant où je te tuerais.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry assurait le tuer. La première fois qu'il ressentait autant de haine. Il voulait vraiment le faire souffrir. Cela fit rire Voldemort, d'un rire glacial et sec qu'on lui connaissait bien. 

_ _Accio _baguette d'Harry Potter ! s'exclama t'il d'un coup. Aussitôt ces paroles prononcés, la baguette atterrit dans ses mains, ne perturbant en aucun cas Harry. 

_ Maintenant, continua Voldemort. Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir. Tu es à moi.

_ Ne rêve pas trop, tu risques d'être déçu.

_ Par contre, toi, on dirait que tu vis en plein cauchemar. Et je suis heureux d'en être la cause. 

_ Tu es un monstre, déclara Harry, essayant de n'exprimer aucun sentiment dans cette phrase mis à part le dégoût et toute la répugnance qu'il pouvait. 

_ Et j'en suis fier, admit t'il. Toute ma vie j'ai travaillé pour ça.

_ Tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour la vengeance d'un père qui a abandonné ta mère et toi, par la même occasion. Sauf que toi, tu as dérapé. 

Voldemort le regarda, pour une fois, il semblait désarçonné. 

_ Mais moi, je ne vais pas faire la même erreur. J'ai le même but que toi la vengeance. Sauf que moi, je suis différent de toi, je sais ce que je fais.

_ Tu oses me donner des leçons ? pour qui te prends-tu ?

_ Pour ce que je suis.

_ Ah oui, c'est pour cela que ton ami est mort. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'arrange. Mes hommes et moi même n'arrivions pas à le trouver pour le tué. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à m'échapper. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a juste du souffrir atrocement. J'ai entendu que se pendre était très douloureux. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le dire, je ne me suis pas pendu, moi.

_ LA FERME ! ! ! ! ! cria Harry, hors de lui. Ne me parle pas de Ron ! tout est de ta faute ! tout a toujours été de ta faute ! Il n'y a rien qui soit vivant en toi, rien qui soit beau ! tu n'as jamais été aimé et c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes sur tout le monde ! mais ce n'est pas comme cela que tu y arriveras ! Ron est mort, et c'est de ta faute ! tu as profité de lui pour m'atteindre, mais tu as échouer, car mort n'est pas mort en traître.

_ Si il l'est, si on se situe de mon point de vue, dit calmement Voldemort. Je commence à en avoir assez de t'entendre pleurniché, bien que c'était ce que j'avais souhaité. Mais maintenant, je te conseille de te taire, ici, car, corrige moi si je me trompe, c'est moi qui tiens les baguettes et non toi.

_ Et tu crois que j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour te tué ? lança Harry d'une voix rude et sèche.

_ Et tu vas faire quoi ? te jeter sur moi ?

_ J'avais envisagé autre chose … avoua t'il, laissant apparaître un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

_ Avada Kedavra ! s'écria Voldemort.

Le sort se dirigea droit vers Harry. Celui-ci, ferma les yeux, en proie de concentration et leva une main quand le sort s'approcha de lui.

Le sort ricocha sur sa main et se dirigeait maintenant vers son ennemi, qui se baissa à temps pour l'éviter.

_ Comment … ?

_ Les sorts ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, Tom, répondit tout simplement Harry. Maintenant, à mon tour.

Et avant que Voldemort n'ai pu faire une geste, la cicatrice d'Harry devint verte et un jet de lumière de la forme de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sortit et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Il fut touché. Il commença alors à convulsé dangereusement, la lumière verte en forme d'éclair l'avait chargé de décharges électriques et il ne pouvait se retenir de crier.

_ Tu souffres ? demanda Harry. Il n'obtenu pas de réponse, il continua alors de parlé. C'est bien, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. Tu nous as pris Ron en faisant de lui un mangemort, je te prend ta vie. Rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde, et surtout pas pour ces choses là si cruel.

Et, pour le coup final, Harry fit apparaître dans sa main gauche une énorme boule de feu qui ne semblait pas le brûler. Il l'a lança ensuite en direction du seigneur des Ténèbres, toujours écroulé sur le sol. 

_ C'est fini pour toi, Tom. Ton règne est terminée. Remercie-en Ron. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé la force de te détruire …

Et dans un jet de lumière et de cri, Voldemort disparut en fumée en hurlant que ce n'était pas juste. Il était mort, lui aussi.

_ … mais à quel prix … soupira Harry en repensant à Ron. 

Sa haine et sa tristesse pour la mort de son ami l'avait finalement détruit.

~*~*~*~*~

Dès l'heure qui suivi, le monde magique était au courant : Le survivant avait mis fin à vous-savez-qui, une bonne fois pour toute. Tout le monde sautait de joie, pleurait de bonheur, faisait la fête. Sauf le concerné lui même. Harry n'en avait que faire de Tom et des gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de sonné à sa porte, tout particulièrement des journalistes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Tout le monde était heureux, sauf les proches de Ron. 

La famille de Ron étaient dévasté. Ils s'en voulaient eux aussi. Ils n'avaient rien vu, rien soupçonné. Mais Harry leur avait assuré que ce n'était absolument pas leurs fautes. Il leur fit d'ailleurs lire la lettre. Mais personne n'avaient vraiment la force de resté les uns avec les autres.

Finalement, plusieurs jours passèrent sans que Hermione ni Harry ne sortent chacun de leur appartement respectif. 2 jours passèrent, 3 jours, puis ce fut le jour redouté : le jour de l'enterrement. 

Pour évité les journalistes qui persécutaient Harry, ils avaient fait croire que l'enterrement se déroulait une journée plus tard que prévu. Et, par chance, cela marcha. 

~*~*~*~*~

_ … Paix à son âme, fut la dernière phrase du prêtre pour Ron. 

Puis, tout le monde commença à partir lentement, les larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Les seuls resté étaient sa famille, Harry et Hermione. Ces derniers s'étaient mis à l'écart, voulant laissé les Weasley se recueillir tranquillement.

Tandis que la famille de Ron étaient tous en silence autour de la tombe, un silence gêné s'était installé entre Harry et Hermione. Ils ne s'était pas adressé un mot depuis qu'Harry était parti en rage de l'appartement du suicide de leur ami. Harry, qui ne voulait pas perdre une autre amie par ce silence insoutenable, essaya d'engager la conversation.

_ Alors, comment te sens-tu ? demanda t'il timidement.

_ Comment crois-tu que je me sens ? répondit t'elle sèchement. 

C'était elle qui avait le plus de mal à admettre la mort de Ron. 

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas facile, ce ne l'ai pas pour moi non plus. Ça ne l'ai pour personne.

_ Je sais mais … Je m'en veux. Tu te rends compte que pendant que je t'avouais les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, il était peu être déjà au bout de cette corde ! 

_ Hermione … 

_ Non, laisse moi parlé ! je t'aime, c'est vrai. Mais j'aimais aussi Ron. Je l'aime encore. Je sais que je suis une personne affreuse pour aimé mes deux amis, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Avec Ron, j'avais déjà vécu de grands nombres de choses, la vie semblait merveilleuse. Maintenant, elle semble morne et sans intérêt…

_ Hermione, ne fait pas la même bêtise que lui surtout ! s'exclama t'il en l'interrompant malgré ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. C'est dur, mais la vie continue. On souffrira tous, peu être même toute notre vie. Mais on y peu rien, c'était sa décision. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je lui en veux d'avoir fait ça ! mais on ne peu rien y changé, on ne peu pas retourner en arrière ! si tu fais comme lui, imagine la tristesse qu'on ressentira en plus, et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la solution.

_ Je … Oui, tu as raison.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais il était encore inquiet. Il lança quelque chose alors hors sujet.

_ Tu sais, ce que tu m'a dit, tes sentiments pour moi …

_ Je sais, je n'aurais pas du.

_ Non, au contraire, nous ressentons la même chose. 

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que … 

_ J'aurais aimé vivre quelque chose avec toi, Harry, sincèrement. Mais Ron ... Ron est, et restera toujours dans mon cœur, c'est une partie de moi désormais. Et la blessure et beaucoup trop récente encore et profonde. J'aurais l'impression d'être un monstre.

_ C'est vrai, admit Harry. Moi aussi, je ressens ça. Ron, était mon ami. Et faire ça serait comme le trahir. 

_ Alors nous sommes d'accord, déclara Hermione. Elle s'aperçut alors que les Weasley étaient parti. Elle marcha en direction de la tombe de Ron, laissant Harry en retrait. 

_ Ron, chuchota t'elle. Je suis désolée, je suis si désolée … Elle posa délicatement une rose sur la tombe, se retenant de ne pas pleurer, son regard était vide. Harry s'approcha et posa un main douce sur son épaule.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? demanda t'il.

_ Je ne sais pas, je crois que je vais partir loin d'ici. Je vais déjà déménagée, je ne peux pas resté chez moi, c'est trop pour moi … Ce que je veux aussi, c'est prendre du recul. 

_ Tu peux utilisé mon appartement quelques temps si tu veux, le temps que tu te décides, je n'en aurais pas besoin, dit Harry.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je pars aussi.

_ Où tu vas ? demanda t'elle.

_ En Amérique. Je n'ai aucune envie de resté ici. Tant pis pour mon boulot, tant pis pour tout. Je vais refaire ma vie là bas.

_ Tu ne reviendras pas ? 

_ Je ne crois pas, non. 

_ Que … quand pars-tu ? bafouilla t'elle. 

_ Ce soir.

_ Ce soir ? s'étonna t'elle. Tu …n'as prévenu personne, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Non, et je ne tiens pas à les prévenir. J'enverrai juste une lettre un Dumbledore et Sirius pour les prévenir quand je serais rendu là bas, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. 

_ Harry, tu vas me manqué, dit t'elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

_ Moi aussi Herm', moi aussi …

_ Tu passeras me voir, avant ? 

_ Bien sûr. 

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna lentement pour laissé Harry seul.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manqué, Ron. 

Et il partit lui aussi. Avec la ferme intention de ne plus remettre les pieds dans ce pays. 

Hermione, quant à elle, avait aussi prit sa décision. 

(Sa aurait fait une bonne fin, non ? mais j'ai envie de continuer)

~*~*~*~*~

_ Maman ! sa y'est ! je l'ai ! je l'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! 

_ Oh, c'est magnifique mon chéri ! dit la mère en serrant dans les bras son fils. Va voir ton père, je suis sûr qu'il en sera heureux.

_ J'y vais, maman. Papa ! ! ! cria t'il de nouveau. Ce qui vit rire sa mère, qui secoua la tête d'amusement. Elle le suivi donc à l'intérieur de la maison.

_ Papa ! 

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai reçu ma lettre, je rentre à Poudlard en septembre !

_ Oh, et bien, tu vois Ron, il ne fallait pas s'inquiété ! je suis tellement content, on va fêté ça !

_ Harry … 

_ Allez Hermione, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rentre dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie ! 

_ Tu m'a convaincu, que diriez vous … d'allez voir le match de Quidditch de ce soir et dîner au restaurant après ?

_ Ouais ! cria Ron, leur fils tout en sautillant sur place. Je vous adore ! ! 

17 longues années étaient passé, 17 années depuis la mort de Ron. Harry avait immigré en Amérique, comme il l'avait dit. Il s'était installé en Californie, restant renfermé sur lui même. Il en avait été de même pour Hermione. Celle-ci avait été en Russie, puis en France. Ils avaient perdu tout deux contacts et ne s'était pas vu n'y même écrit pendant plusieurs années. Finalement, au bout de 5 ans. Harry fut appelé par Dumbledore en Angleterre, prétextant de l'aide. Hermione aussi avait été rappelé. Ils avaient tout deux hésité, s'étant promis d'oublié le passé et de ne plus retourné en Angleterre. Mais la demande de Dumbledore était plus un ordre qu'autre chose. 

Arrivés à Poudlard, ils furent étonné de se voir. Ne s'attendant évidemment pas à voir l'autre. Dumbledore avait expliqué qu'ils avaient fait assez le deuil, qu'il fallait allé de l'avant et cessé de déprimé. Il leur avait donc offert à chacun un poste de professeur à Poudlard. A Harry, le poste de DCFM, et à Hermione, le poste d'Aritmancie. Il se trouve qu'ils s'étaient extrêmement rapproché. Pas au début, car ils se sentaient toujours aussi gêné pour Ron. Mais, au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à redevenir amis comme avant, et même plus. 

1 an plus tard, ils s'étaient fiancé, et l'année suivante, marié. Ils avaient eu peu de temps après le mariage, un enfant. Un garçon au cheveux châtain de sa mère et aux yeux verts de son père appelé Ron, en souvenir de leur meilleur ami, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais. 

Ron était un enfant turbulent, mais d'une extrême gentillesse et d'une générosité à tout égal. Il avait souvent le nez plongé dans les bouquins, comme Hermione, mais ne manquait pas une occasion de faire des farces et de se mettre dans le pétrin, comme son père. 

Du côté professionnel, tout se passait pour le mieux. Harry avait quitté au bout d'un an le poste de DCFM et était devenu ministre de la magie. C'était le plus apprécié et le plus respecté des ministres de l'histoire de la magie. Il avait même fait innocenté Sirius dès son entrée au poste. Hermione aussi avait quitté son poste pour devenir une aurore de haut talent. Car, même si Voldemort avait disparu, quelques zigotos essayait de semer le trouble, en vain pour eux. 

En ce moment même, Ron serra son père très fort et ensuite sa mère tout aussi fort.

_ Ron ! vas y doucement avec ta mère ! tu ne voudrais pas quand même lui faire mal.

_ C'est vrai, j'oubliais papa, excuse moi maman, dit t'il en caressant le ventre de sa mère. Il se pencha sur le ventre et se mit à lui parler. 

_ Je suis pressé de vous voir tous le deux, essayé de ne pas trop donné de coup de pied à maman dans son ventre surtout, je crois qu'elle en a eu assez avec moi quand j'étais à votre place.

Et tout le monde se mit à éclaté de rire. 

_ Allé Ron, lança Harry, laisse ton frère et ta sœur et va te préparé.

_ D'accord papa. Il alla embrassé ses parents et monta en courant dans les marches dans sa chambre, tout joyeux. 

Harry s'approcha lui aussi du ventre d'Hermione et l'embrassa. 

_ Je suis tout aussi pressé de vous voir, mes enfants, dit t'il. 

_ Et moi donc, dit Hermione en souriant. 

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, jusqu'à ce que Ron les dérange en soupirant

_ Ah ! c'est pas le moment, moi, je veux allé au Quidditch !

Ils partirent à rire et Ron les tirèrent à l'extérieur, prenant la main de chacun. Toute la petite famille qui serrait bientôt aux nombres de 6, sortirent, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient désormais heureux et comblés. 

LISEZ ! :

Sa y'est ! j'ai fini ! j'ai fini ! ! je suis contente, c'est la première potterfiction qui est bien à moi, (enfin, l'idée viens quand même de ripper !) que je ne traduis pas et que je fini !

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu et que n'y suis pas allé trop fort en dramatique, mais remarqué, je ne suis pas un ange, n'est pas ? (^__- petit clin d'œil à une personne qui se reconnaîtra) 

Donc, si vous avez des questions sur cette fic, vous pouvez me les posés par rewiew, je ferais une page avec toutes les réponses aux questions, ou bien envoyez moi un mail ( sa m'étonnerai franchement qu'il y en a qui ont des questions, mais, on sais jamais !lol !)

J'ai pas voulu montrer comment se développait la relation d'Harry et Hermione, parce que ça aurait été trop long et je en suis pas sûre que j'y serais arivée. 

Donc, je vous remercie tous, merci à ceux qui lise et ce qui laisse des rewiews aussi ! sa me touche vraiment !. Sa m'a vraiment donné envie de finir cette fic ! !

Donc, pour les gentils rewiewers, voilà quelques petits mots pour vous ^__^ :

****

Cho chang :

Contente que tu trouves ça super ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus aussi, ô, toi fan de dramatique, lol ! (enfin, je déduis ça, car tu écrit surtout des drames donc …) et oui, c'est déjà fini ! 

Et euh … bah, comme t'a pu le voir, sa ne c'est pas arrangé pour les trois, seulement pour deux, et après des années … et si, j'ai tué Ron, tu m'en veux pas trop ? 

Tu m'as fait pensé à un truc avec ta logique : j'ai pas fait exactement le triangle que devait être le défi, j'espère que ripper m'en voudra pas. Mais, tu as pu le voir, ils se sont bien marirer, on eu un fils. La seule modification, c'est que Ron est mort, donc il peu pas être prof de potions, lol ! Harry et Hermione ne meurent pas et on deux autres enfants qui vont venir …

En tout cas, continue tes fics, je les aime beaucoup.

****

Mymye-Potter :

Quoi ? ? ? 345 chapitres ? ? ? lol ! je crois que tu vas devoir t'en contenter de 5 … c'est vrai que c'est court, mais bon … sa me fait plaisir que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent j'espère que celui là était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et oui, bah, Hermione à le droit aussi de se saouler, non ? lol ! faut la comprendre la pauvre, elle était complètement pommé ! en plus, juste en écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis demandé si je n'allais pas changé mes plans et la tuée elle. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je devais la garder en vie pour notre Harry chéri (MON Harry) , lol ! en ben, le gars dragueur, disons juste que c'était un gars en passant, sa te vas ? lol ! 

Bisous ! ! !

****

Miss Maraudeuse :

Hello ma p'tite puce ! ! !je suis super contente que tu " adorrrreeees " lol ! et ben, disons que je l'ai pas posté aussi vite que je le voulais ce chapitre, mais le voilà quand même ! tu es patiente ? une bonne qualité … que je n'ai pas … lol ! j'espère que celui là aussi t'a plut et que j'ai pas tourné trop en n'importe quoi. 

Bisous, je t'adore ! ! !

****

Molianne :

Tu trouvais le chapitre précédent réussi ? merci ! et celui là ? tu le trouves comment ? je suis flatté que tu me trouves bonne. 

Bye !

****

Sama :

Et oui, je continu(ais). Maintenant, plus besoin d'attendre, j'ai fini ! lol ! même si ce chapitre à pris pas mal de temps … 

****

Cathy : 

Et bien voila, tu sais comment sa ce fini ! lol ! merci pour tes encouragements ! je t'avoue que sa m'aide bien à continuer ! oui, il me motive encore plus ! et je suis trop contente que tu trouves ma fic intéressante ! j'espère que t'a trouvée le chapitre ci intéressante aussi. 

****

Fleur :

Ah ! les problèmes d'ordi, moi sa me tue et me fou en rogne toute la journée ! mais bon, maintenant, c'est réglée pour toi, et heureusement ! tu a bien aimé les chapitres 3 et 4 ? et celui là ? pas trop décevant ? et oui, oui, c'est la fin ! la vrai ! lol 

  


****

Shady :

Oups, tu trouves que c'est cruel de tué Ron ? c'est vrai que sa l'est, mais depuis le début, c'était plannifié, tout étais plannifié depuis le début. En tout cas, j'espère que le fait que j'ai tué Ron ne te fait pas détesté cette histoire. M'enfin, si tu détestes, je t'en voudrais pas ! lol ! 

****

Ripper :

Ah ! ma muse qui m'a donné toutes ces idées … ! lol ! sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas là n'empêche, je sais pas combien de fois je te dirais merci, mais, merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Alors, Nabeul ? c'est bien ? ? t'a du trop t'amusé ! en plus, tu dois être toute bronzée ! j'espère que t'a pensé à nous, ceux qui sont blanc comme un linge, lol ! pour l'histoire, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, j'ai remarqué en écrivant ce chapitre 5 qu'en faite, la fin ne suivait pas l'histoire du triangle … 

Bisous ! 

****

Heather22 :

Hello Heather ! I'm happy if you find my fic good. I go read your fic, I haven't had the time, but now, I go read your fic ! lol ! I you mail today.

Bisous, big kiss !

****

Mystick : 

J'ai continuée, j'ai continuée, j'ai continuée, j'ai continuée ! lol ! j'ai pris du temps, désolé, vacances oblige. C'est vrai qu'Hermione boire … c'est pas ce qu'on voit tous les jours ! lol ! mais bon … elle avait envie, on allait pas l'en empêcher ! j'ai pas tout le contrôle moi, j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, je te promets que j'ai essayé ! lol ! j'espère que se chapitre t'a plut.

****

Valharry :

Hello valharry ma puce ! sa me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise ! wouahou, je t'ai fait pleurer ? vraiment pleuré ? j'aurais pas pensé, peu être que celui là t'a fait le même effet. Mais euh … c'est quoi le " moton " au juste ? c'est avoir le cafard ? c'est sûr que .. un jour, sa va se terminé les aventures de notre cher Harry, mais il faut profité un max de temps avant que sa se termine, encore trois tomes quand même. Mais c'est vrai, que pour moi, sa me fera drôle, un drôle de vide. J'espère qu'il y aura encore les fics pour nous soutenir. Mais, je sais que moi, je pleurais le jour où je finirais la dernière page du dernier tome. Depuis que j'ai lu les livres, je vis tous les jours avec les persos, je sais pas si sa te fait pareil. Moi, la première chose auquel je pense en me réveillant, c'est Harry Potter, en dormant, c'est pareil ! j'y pense sans arrêt ! c'est carrément une drogue ! enfin, ne pensons pas à quand sa sera terminée, mais vivons dans le moment présent ! ! 

En dehors de ça, j'espère que se chapitre t'a plut .

Gros bisous ! et toi, continue ta fic hein ? tu me l'a promis de toute façon ! lol ! 

****

Bayram :

Sa y'est ! j'ai continué ! sa t'a plut ? 

****

Samantha :

Salut Samantha ! ! 

Merchi, merchi beaucoup, sa me fait plaisir ce que tu dis ! et ben, tu sais quoi ? moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir relevé le défi de Ripper ! lol ! j'ai ris du plaisir à écrire cette fic, et l'inspiration est venu d'un coup. Bah, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bouleversant mais bon … si tu me dis que c'est en bien ! quoi que, tu as peu être changé d'opinion en lisant ce chapitre là.

Et bien, maintenant, tu ne dois plus te demandé ce qui arrive au persos, puisque la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

Merci encore ! 

Bisous ! !

Voilà ! ! ! ! ma fic est fini ! ! maintenant, j'ai une petite idée pour une autre fic qui n'a rien avoir avec ça : un love/hate Lily et James. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais le faire, je vais laissé ma tête réfléchir, lol ! je ne sais pas si l'inspiration viendra d'elle même comme celle là …

Gros bisous à tous !

Rewiewer please ! 


End file.
